The Forgotten II
by Angel Alessandra
Summary: Voldamort has now returned and Hogworts is in a state of mayhem. Nicole and the others are quick to find they are needed again weather Rufus or Fudge likes it. When Nicole stumbles apon a misterious boy can he help save the wizerding world?
1. Chapter 1

Jan stared blankly out her window, her stomach growled from hunger.

She sighed as her dorm door opened.

" hello icy..what do you wont?"

The girl entered through the door with a smile on her face. Icy had long white hair and piercing

blue eyes. Her skin was pail and her features were enhanced by the shortage of clothes she had

on, most guys in the school liked her...or her body.

" supposed to let you know Minister Fudge is coming in today...so stay out of the way...

His second hand man is mine...in fact you just stay hear..your such a nerd you need to stay

hear" she said lazily.

Nicole looked back out the window " whatever"

Icy's smile grew bigger " good" she walked through the doorway, but turned before she exited

" you know the offer to challenge me is still open...headmaster wonts to show off for Fudge...

Maybe we could get rid of you once and for all...goodness know no one will miss you"

Jan continued to stare out the window.

" whatever..."

_...its be a blessing to get out of this school...I don't know why mom even sends me hear..._

She sighed once more and walked over to her bed where a small red dragon sat sleeping.

" hey Kaji...wake up...we have class in fifteen.."

Jan sat on her bed next to the creature. She was no longer tall with brown eyes or long dark

brown hair. She had no mark of the snake...or any evidence of her past life. She could no

longer remember her friends, she had no dragon or griffin, all she tamed was a small dragon.

She now attended Te'jecton, a school for tamers. Fudge had secretly created this school, looking

for the best tamers. She had been attending the school for five years. All the students around her

didn't like her, she couldn't produce fire like the students around her, she had a small dragon.

Though it was true no one else in the school had a dragon, students always seemed to think

it was week because it could not breath fire or fly. Nicole couldn't use spells like the others

either, she still had to use a wand and her mouth.

She was now short with long light brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and large glasses

that enlarged her eyes.

She sighed once more and picked up the dragon placing it into her pocket.

_...I cant believe I missed dinner again...don't know why...I'm not vary hungry...gotta go to_

_band... maybe that will cheer me up...no...Mr. Green is gonna be working us to death..._

_Perform for Fudge...I hate this school.._

She slung her school bag over her sounder and began to walk out the door when she heard a

Tapping at the window. She looked over to see an owl rapping at the door. It was carrying a

brown parcel to big for it and was having trouble staying in the air. Jan opened the window

letting in the owl which fell to the floor with a crash. Jan separated the package from its leg

and the owl flew to the top of her bed, resting on the headboard. " poor thing...hate to fly this"

She picked up the shabby package, it was merely brown paper hastily rapped together with

what looked like twine. It was heavy, but seemed to soft.

She paced it on her bed and untied the twine to ave the package open. Inside Jan found

what looked like a white Jacket. She picked up the jacket to find it was oversized.

It reached down to her feet.

_...a jacket?..._

She heard metal hit the floor.

" what's this?" she asked bending down to pick up the objects.

on the floor she found an old black rod, throw star, a locket and a watch.

Jan bent down and picked up the items.

_...what are these?.._.

She thought as she sat on her bed and placed the items on the bed.

She flipped open the watch to see that the hands of the watch were spinning back words.

_...why is it spinning back words?..._

Jan picked up the throw stars and found five long, silvery hairs connected to the two throw

stars.

" hairs?...I don't get these items?...why were they sent to me?" She asked to herself picking

up the rod.

" this is a throw rod...normal..beginner level...used just for practice...doesn't even have a sphere

head" she picked up the throw stars " but these...there almost obsolete...no one uses these

anymore...the only person known was Nicole...from the team that guarded Hogwarts...but they

died in the fire...four years ago"

Jan looked over at the clock past the owl, it read 9:30.

" crap...Fudge is coming in soon and I have to be in class in fifteen minutes!..I'm never going

to be able to pass the crowd..."

She through the items back on the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

The owl sat on her headboard and watched Jan run through the door with its large eye's.

Once the door shut it jumped down and turned into a black cat, it jumped up to the window

sill it once flew through.

Below was a small pack of people that were walking into the castle.

Fudge walked at the front of the crowd fallowed by young boy with short brown hair.

He was tall, with a laid back face and bright blue eyes. Behind Fudge was a few others

in long robes and at the vary end was a man with long silvery hair, it was Dumbledore.

He wore a large purple stared hat, his long beard reached almost to his feet.

Dumbledore looked up at the same window with a glare. He stared at the cat for a moment.

It gave a soft meow and jumped back into the sixth story room. Dumbledore turned his

attention back to the castle once the cat disappeared.

* * *

Jan ran through the hall ways, everyone seemed to be going the same direction.

_...just a little further...then all I have to do is head up to the north tower...the halls_

_should be clear...oh man..._

She stopped, because a large crowd gathered in the halls as minister Fudge and is guests

walked through. At the head of the hall was head master and Icy, both smiling and ready to greet

there guests.

Fudge and is group walked up to the headmaster, who greeted them and escorted them down the

hall. Fudge did not make a statement as he normally did. He smiled ,but seemed to not notice

the crowd as he normally did. He normally told the crowd that if they 'tried hard enough

perhaps one day he could join his team' now that Voldemort was back, he was pushing

for any graduates to join.

Dumbledore seemed to be amused by Fudges actions. He smiled and seemed to watch silently

while Fudge greeted the Headmaster Flamel. Headmaster Flamel walked down the hall with

the group.

_...aw man thats the hall I have to go down..._

The crowd began to slowly separate. Jan ran through the crowds to the hall the group had

walked down.

...Mr. Green is going to kill me for being late...

She thought as she an through the hall.


	2. 2

Jan stayed as far behind the group as she could.

_...can they go any slower..._

She thought as the group rounded a corner.

She rounded the corner to see the group disappeared.

"Where they go?" she whispered. " Flamel's office isn't in this tower"

Her pocket began to wiggle and Kaji popped his out. In his mouth was a silver necklace.

" what do you have?" Jan asked looking down.

Kaji squeaked and jumped out of her pocket.

"Kaji!" Jan said as she tripped over herself trying to grab Kaji.

The dragon disappeared into the side wall.

Jan blinked as Kaji ran into the wall.

_...a cover..._

Jan ran into the wall, expecting to hit it hard. Instead she now found herself in a long hallway.

Doors lined the walls, the end oh the hall turned left into another hall.

Kaji ran to the back of hall and turned left.

" Kaji! Get back hear" Jan said running after him.

Jan ran though four more long halls, before she heard voices around the corner in the next hall.

She stopped and leaned against the wall.

" you two stay out hear...we have a few matters to discus"

" yes sir" two voices echoed.

She herd a door creak shut.

Jan bent low and peaked her head around the corner.

Icy and the boy stud outside the door.

" Kaji" she whispered as the dragon ran towards the two.

Icy stared at the boy " so what's it like being Fudge's right hand man?...I hear he's getting you

a codumel...from the Indies...pure bred"

He looked down at her with an annoyed face and shrugged.

Icy looked down to see the red dragon running towards her.

"What's her stupid dragon doing hear?" she asked bending down.

_...crap..._

Jan thought. She emerged from behind the wall " Kaji!" She said running at them.

The dragon finally turned and gave a speak when running back to her.

"What are you doing hear?" Icy asked coldly.

"Sorry maim...Kaji ran away" Jan said respectfully.

" you never were good at training even the smallest creature.." She said with reproach.

" no" Jan whispered.

" What's that in his mouth?" the boy asked suddenly.

" what?...oh" Jan looked down at the necklace in its mouth. She pulled it out of its mouth with

difficulty. The necklace contained two small dog tags written in Italian. " not really sure" she

said after a while.

" can I see it?" he asked with interest.

" you don't have to ask this worthless-" she was cut off when he walked foreword.

Jan handed him the tags, he flipped them over repeatedly , at first he looked vary closely, but

then he looked up at her. " how did you get my old tags"

" I don't know Kaji had them"

" You stole them!" Icy yelled out.

Jan looked over at her " no I didn't"

Icy held out her hand, a blast of ice was thrown at Jan throwing her back.

The boy turned back at her. " stop that"

Jan slid to the opposite wall. She looked up to see the boy full of anger. Kaji hissed and raised

himself to full height, which is a foot tall.

Jan pushed herself up and ran down the hall. Icy was often mean to her, but she had never

attacked her like this, why? She asked herself as she ran through the hall. A black cat sat,

it meowed an ran once Jan finally reached it. It darted down the hall and stopped suddenly

in front of an open door.

_...that door wasn't open before...oh well I'll hide until Icy leaves..._

She ran through the door to find herself in a small room. The room was surrounded by

four walls, the room was as big as a closet.

Jan turned to see the door close shut.

" no! Don't!...its too dak!"

The room was engulfed in darkness.

A ringing hit her ears. She hit the ground, from the ringing now echoing in her head.

Old memories flashed through her head.

**Something missing,  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try  
I've been here before...**

The memories stopped, at a boy, he handed her a necklace.

I've seen you before

The walls next to her began to eliminate.

_...you wont to remember... appeared across one wall._

**_...but you can't... the other wall answered_**

_...you wont it to stop..._

**_... but it wont..._**

_...you've lost all..._

**_...but it was never really forgotten..._**

_..you are..._

**_...the Forgotten..._**

**I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along...**

**Like Clockwork  
I commit the crime**

The memory of that night flashed through her head. The house catching fire, Nicole waking

up to see her three friends ling on the ground the house on fire.

**I pretend to be  
everything they like..**

**I've been here before**

**I've seen you before**

Jan pictured the boy she had just seen, but then another memories flashed through her head.

It was the boy...again, this time they were sitting up on what looked like a pole. Looking

down at children who were enjoying there dinner.

**I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls,  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along...**

" please get out of my head" she whispered.

_...why do you wont to forget?..._

_...**how can you forget?...**_

_...do you not wont to remember..._

**And I trade everything for this  
And I trade everything for this**

**Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
Why do I read the writing on the wall?**

_**...the memories...**_

_..your friends..._

_**...the pain...**_

_...what they did to you..._

**Something missing,  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try  
I've been here before...**

The door opened and the boy stepped through to see Jan on the ground.

He bent down and found her pulse.

" are you alright?" he asked as she looked up in a ld sweat.

I've seen you before

The walls once again to eliminate.

_**...what is wrong?...**_

_...do you not remember her?..._

_**...why did you came to find her?...**_

_...who are you?..._

****

**I can't escape winding down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along...**

"Seg- Segato?" Jan said painting.

The boy looked down " what?"

" those tags..." she gasped for breath " you gave them to me...a long time ago.."

Memories still flashed in her mind.

He looked down at her.

_**...what's wrong don't you remember her...**_

_...do you not remember anything?..._

_**...do you not remember who you are?...**_

_...or what you are?.._

**Why did I read the writing on the wall?  
Why did I read the writing on the wall?**

He lifted her up and ran out of the room, slamming the door as he ran out.

He sat her down in the hall and looked around in a cold sweat.

Icy ran down the hall to find the two.

" what happened"

"Don't- know" he panted.

Jan looked up, she no longer had memories flashing through her head, she understood

fully. " Icy I challenge you.." she grinned " tonight for Fudge..."

Icy looked taken back.

* * *

Chris looked over across the hall at the brown haired girl sitting across the room. She sat

with her friends. She smiled and gleamed as her friends told jokes and burst out laughing.

She looked over at him and saw him looking over at her. Her eye's narrowed and she turned

her head away from him flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did. His face angered and

he looked over at his fellow Slytherens.

* * *

The black cat ran through the halls, along with Kaji at foot. It appeared out of the secret

wall and ran down to the nearest window. To see a woman standing out by the forest.

McGonagall stared at the cat with narrow eye's and then turned her back into the forest.

The black cat and Kaji ran up the hall heading towards Jan's dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan through her head into her pillow in anger.

_...why did I challenge her?...it seemed clear... If I challenge then those stupid memories will_

_become clear...but why Icy?...why me?..._

She lifted her head up to see Kaji and the owl looking at her. She sighed and then through

her head ck into the pillow.

" the fight is tonight after dinner" she said to herself " maybe I'll embarrass self enough to get

sent home"

She lifted her head up once more, Kaji looked at her with his large black eyes " maybe I'll

do some homework to get my mind off things"

She pulled out a piece of parchment that Professor Hogu assigned r homework, Summing

and what you can and can't summon.

" professor says that you can only summon a creature that's as big as a dog..using a summing

circle- that is" she scribbled some lines down on the parchment.

_...so who was Segato?..._

_...why am I remembering him..._

_...that house?...the fire..._

She banged her head down on the table in frustration.

"...I suppose I should get ready" she looked over at the clock " dinner started an hour

ago...I'd better get going"

She looked over at a chair where she placed the items from the package.

Jan walked over and picked up the jacket. She had placed the small items in one of the pockets.

She shrugged and put on the jacket. It reached down to her knee caps.

" come on Kaji...time to go"

Kaji sprung from the bed and jumped into her pocket.

* * *

Jan walked down the lonely halls. No one hung around like they normally do, everyone

seemed to be in the stadium weighting for the fight to begin. No doubt icy wonted to show off

for Fudge, hoping he would let her join the team.

* * *

Jan opened the door to the weapon room. The walls were lined with various weapons.

She lifted a long blade from the wall. It fell to the ground because of the weight.

She could hear the crowds screaming and cheering, the band echoing as they played the

schools theme.

Jan placed her hand on the door handle and began to open it, making the noise boom through

the room.

She sighed and closed her eyes hoping it was all a dream. Once she opened them again

she found that it wasn't true the crowds were still there and now booing as Jan walked into

the stadium. Icy stud at the other end, a large grin across her face.

Fudge stud making the crowd quiet " good evening! I hope that this challenge will prove

just how hard you have been working"

he sat back down.

_What?..No speech on how if they preserver they will make it to join his team and protect_

_the wizarding world..._

Jan thought as he sat.

" began!" boomed through the stadium.

Jan looked foreword to see Icy sending a blast of ice at her throwing her back.

Jan looked up to see Icy walking towards her, she raised herself to see she was covered in

frost bite.

She bent down and lifted Jan by her shirt, ice began to cover over her shirt " you know your

such a push over...but I think I'll use my new attack on you...just for fun"

Icy through her against the side wall, making a crack in the wall where she hit.

Jan opened her eye to see Icy raising both hands. Winds began to circle around her. Snow

soon covered the ground, first one, two, three inches. Ice arose from the ground covering

Jan in a large cocoon of ice.

Jan sat up to see silky ice over her head.

" don't worry you wont live to see tomorrow...once this spell hits absolute zero, nothing

will be left of you...but you'd have long frozen"

shock covered Jan's face as she looked around in horror.

" please let me go!" she yelled.

_**..never...you will die just as you tried to kill me... I'll never let you return...**_

Jan wrapped her hands around her body trying to worm herself as the temperature dropped

even lower.

_...I wont to remember..._

Kaji appeared out of her pocket. He jumped down and faced her.

" Kaji- go" Jan said shivering.

Kaji looked at her with confusion.

" go hurry"

_**...I'm going to kill you...your horrible...you'll never be good at anything...**_

Jan held her head and shut her eyes tight. " No get out..leave me alone!"

_**...why are you trying to remember? ...what's the use? ...your just going to die?...**_

_**Even if you do get your memory back will they wont to return as well?...**_

She opened her eyes to see a small tied package.

Jan slowly lifted her frostbitten hand and opened the package.

The wrapping was not paper as the other was, but a picture. There were four people,

two boys and two girls. On one side was a black haired boy, he had a strong face, it seemed

odd that he would be smiling. He had his arms around a girl beneath him. She was smiling

widely as well. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes.

Next to the boy was another one with short dark brown hair. He was also smiling and waving.

Next to him was a girl. Her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

_...who are those people..._

Inside the package was a crystal, on a long silver chain.

_...a crystal... Chelsea?...Segato?...Vern?..._

A dream flashed through her head. She was in a dark alleyway, a large griffin appeared out of

the darkness. And then in front of Jan was herself. She clenched her stomach once more.

* * *

Icy turned to Fudge.

" well Minister Fudge... I won, what's my prize?"

She had a smirk on her face.

" that was a new approach Icy, you didn't have to freeze her" the headmaster stated.

Icy bowed " my apologies.. It was a new spell, I had to try it out"

There was a loud boom and an icy mist filled the stadium.

Icy looked over her shoulder.

_...well it looks like it hit absolute zero..._

" well...well...well... if it isn't Stacy" a voice said from the fog.

Icy turned around " wha-"

A silver object flew from the fog.

* * *

" I cant see anything!" Fudge yelled through the fog.

The fog finally began to clear, a figure lay on the ground, it was Icy. A star sticking out of

her throat.

"What!"

**We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

The star suddenly was pulled from her throat, now able to see how deep the star struck.

A hand emerged from the smoke and caught the star.

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world**

**We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them**

**I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world**

**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**

**I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down**

**We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world**

" evening Fudge" Nicole said, the over sized sword thrown across one shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

" you- you killed her" Fudge stuttered.

Nicole shrugged " give her four..five minutes she'll be up and yelling"

She looked down to see her clothes were shrunken by it least four inches.

_..I really have grown..._

She snapped her fingers, instead of the robes her clothes were replaced with hip hugger jeans

and a black tank top. Just above the jeans a black tattoo was visible, it was the outline

of a dragon.

* * *

Fudge stared blankly at Icy's body.

" in the mean time I have a few things to discuss with you minster Fudge" Nicole said.

" prime Minister why did you burn down the house? Erase our memories?...tell me?-is it because

we got to powerful?...or were about to learn something we weren't allowed to know?"

Fudge looked shocked " what are you talking about?"

She lifted up the stars.

Nicole grinned and jumped into the air, throwing the stars at Fudge.

A mass appeared in front of him blocking the stars. They flew past Nicole and landed in the

ground beneath her. Nicole landed and looked up to see the boy landing in the arena, his sword

bared, two scratch marks across them.

Nicole grinned. " you like to keep enemies close to you don't you Fudge?" She snapped her

fingers and a barer appeared around them, blacking the crowd from the three.

The boy looked around " what did you do that for?"

" this whole thing was a trap for us to remember... apparently we are once again needed"

He looked at her in aw " what are you talking about?"

Nicole's grin faded " along time ago..you used to know me..but then someone took those

memories away... but before they did something happened to you...some one tried to change

you... into something your not" she pulled out the crystal and held it out at arms length " this-

this will make you remember...it will release all the pain... and suffering you endured.. But it

will make you understand, you'll remember what he- they did to you.. It will answer all your

questions, why youcan control the wind, why you look up at the stars at night and

wonder why you hear a stream, wonder why when you dream sometimes you cant see

faces, why you have a long scar across your chest and arm and why you seem so alone in this

world"

He looked at the ground deep in thought.

Icy sat up and looked at the two " the crystal!"

Nicole didn't look away, but held out her hand and snapped her fingers, making a stream of

fire erupt out of it. The stream wrapped itself around her body, making her unable to move.

" that should hold you. You wont die..its not dragon fire, don't worry you'll heal"

The boy still stared at the ground.

" swan?..." Nicole asked " you don't have to remember, you can stay like this..."

He looked up " how did you know my real name?"

Nicole chuckled " Fudge was pretty stupid when he erased your memory... he forgot that

your Italian name is your real name in English...Segato"

"...Segato?"

"Yes..."

His hand made a fist " why?...why do you care! ...how do you know so much about me!"

Nicole reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the picture " this.."

She tossed the picture at the ground landing at his feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"We used to be friends... good friends..But before our memory was erased... you asked for

my forgiveness...you didn't wont me to see you... I never did forget...the memory was always

there...I never forgave myself... I could of done more to stop it.. I don't wont you to experience

the pain again... but its something you cant run away from..you told me something when you

gave me the necklace.. You said " your never alone, even though we wont see each other..."

"I'm Always hear" Swan finished.

" so you do remember?" Nicole asked.

He looked at Fudge " yes..why was my memory erased?..."

" don't know..."Nicole said.

" I wont to remember...I don't wont to live a lie!" he glared over at Fudge.

Fudge and all of his men, except Dumbledore were trying to break the spell, with every type

of spell.

Nicole walked up to him " are you sure"

" don't! She's ling to you!" Icy yelled from the ground.

He looked up at Nicole, she was now a good foot above him.

" I still wont to remember" he said sternly.

Nicole nodded and pressed the crystal to his heart , giving him a kiss on his cheek as she did so.

The crystal shown brightly and then disappeared into his skin. His eyes turned white and his

face went pail as he fell to the ground clenching his stomach. Wind began to whip around

kicking dirt and rocks into the air creating once again a fog, that no one cold no longer see

through.

* * *

Nicole steped back.

" so this was your plan all along?" a voice rang from the dust.

Nicole turned, her hair whipping around madly from the wind.

" what to get my friends, my mind and my powers back? And kick your ass to top it off...well

I think that was the general idea" Nicole said with a grin.

" do you really think you can kick my ass?... you've been out for five years..I haven't been

playing games the whole time"

" me neither, my body may of changed my memory remained... I still know all the stuff"

" oh please... your still at a beginner level there's no possible way you could-"

She was cut short when the ground erupted in fire.

A circle of fire surrounding her.

" oh you created a circle of fire..so scary" she said mockingly.

" don't worry you wont be living for long... you just stay there long enough...Divinity's gonna

love a treat"

"Divinity?" She said in aw.

She looked down to see odd lines forming beneath her, they formed odd pictures or words. From

an ancient language even.

" a Summoning circle!" she yelled.

* * *

Professor Hogu looked through the barrier in aw " she's using the forbidden summoning circle"

Fudge looked over at the teacher, giving up his attempt to break the barrier " what!"

" that's an old forbidden alchemy circle!...she could summon anything!"

Fudge gritted his teeth " Divinity"

* * *

Nicole smiled and turned away looking at Segato.

_...not long now..._

Wind still whipped around the stadium.

She walked over and picked up the oversized sword from the ground and put it in its holder

behind her back. Nicole looked up to see that Dumbledore had disappeared in the shuffle of

the crowd.

A blast of icy wind shot past her.

" ..you can't get rid of me just yet..."

Nicole looked over her shoulder " cant blame a girl for trying"

Behind her icy now looked like the young girl Stacy, barley having aged a bit, but for her longer

and shabbier hair. Her face looked long and worn out, her eyes were piercing yellow.

" well you've let yourself go..." Nicole said with a smile.

" Don't worry your self I still got enough in me to kick your sorry little ass"

" I can see you really missed me"

A roar echoed from the circle.

" aww look Divinity...missed you too" Nicole said with a grin.

" damn dragon" Stacy whispered.

" lets get this over with I'm afraid I might have to make a quick escape soon"

Stacy turned to Nicole and raised her hand, emitting a blast of ice.

Nicole smiled and waved her hand in a circle, making a shelled of fire.

" oh come on Stacy... your boring me"

She smiled an evil glare and ran toward Nicole, her hands out to her side.

They suddenly grew bony and long. Like the Cats that had attacked the Castle normally.

They were gray and had long claws at the end.

Once she neared Nicole she swung the left one at Nicole, missing because Nicole jumped back.

Nicole landed and looked up to see the other hand barreling towards her. She turned and ran

as Stacy bombarded her.

_...shit if she keeps this up I'm never gonna get out of hear...I cant even freaking see..._

She ran blindly through the wind.

Nicole suddenly felt a wall.

" there's no hiding now" a dak voice said from behind her.

Stacy had fully transformed into the cat like creature. Long, large claws. Bony arms and large

legs, her head reptile like, skin stuck to the skull, large catlike ears, and eyes.

" what no fire?" she said with a grin, baring her large teeth.

_...crap... the fire wouldn't help now and the damn stars are no where to be found..._

Stacy smiled and flexed her claws " hold still...I'll make you hurt like you did me"

She pulled her claw back ready to attack.

" well it least we still have those crystals, that's all that matters"

" how did you know about the crystals?"

Nicole gave a short laugh " you attacked the castle on a regular bases... not after Harry, but

after us... wonting the crystals... to revive Voldemort...so you can turn him back...

But once we disappeared you couldn't find the crystals could you...so you had to find a new

way to bring him back...and that took four years didn't it?"

" and you figured that out how?"

" its not hard..."

Stacy shrugged " oh well, Master is gonna love your head..."

She lunged her hand foreword at Nicole.

A scream echoed through the stadium and the smoke began to settle.

* * *

Stacy's arm was inches from Nicole's face, a sword plunged through it and into the ground.

" why is it that when you two get together someone gets hurt?" Segato panted.

Segato had seemed to of changed as well, he was much taller and his hair was dark brown, and

His eyes light blue.

Nicole sat up and panted, her face drained of its color.

" you ok?" he asked.

Nicole whipped the sweat from her face " ya think so"

She giggled looking at his clothes that were now probably six sizes to small.

" hear.." she snapped her fingers, changing his clothes. He now wore long pants and a white

button up shirt.

Stacy let out a grunt as she tried to free her hand.

" how are we going to get out of hear?" Segato asked looking around. The crowd around them

still trying to break the spell.

"Divinity, but I don't know if she'll be hear before the spell gives out"

" how did you find her?" Segato asked looking at the spell circle.

" before we were attacked, Chelsea implanted a finder spell in each one. So that way all we

had to do is use a circle to find our creatures"

The circle shot up into a tornado of flames.

" be hear any minute" Nicole said looking back.

Another roar echoed through the stadium, making everyone stop and stair blankly into the

fire.

The tornado shook and began to take form into a circle of fire.

Nicole turned and looked at Fudge, with a grin

" well Fudge its been fun but I think we have to be going" she said, she lifted a finger, making a jester.

A large white claw emerged through the fire, long uncut black nails tearing through the flames.

A head swung through the flames with another roar. Divinity's horns were now long and uncut,

wrapping down almost half way down her neck. Her teeth were long and dagger like.

Her wings shot from the flames, showing they were now bigger then her and could easily

wrap around her body. The thin membrane of her wings was worn and stretched.

Nicole turned angerly to Fudge " what did you do to her"

Fudge said nothing, but merle stared at Divinity.

The barer began to crack from all the spells being shot at it.

" Segato! We have to get out of hear...the barer is going to break"

Nicole ran to Divinity and climbed up onto her back.

" Divinity we've got to move!..come on" Nicole yelled as she climbed up.

Divinity roared and spread her massive wings, rising into the air.

The barer shattered and spells shot into the stadium.

Divinity began to rise " Divinity! Segato" Nicole yelled through all the yelling.

She jumped down grabbing Divinity's claw, dangling.

" Segato! Grab on" she yelled.

Divinity darted towards Segato. Segato held up his hand, grabbing Nicole's as Divinity flew

past.

Divinity gave another roar and darted upwards trough the ceiling, leaving Stacy and the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole sat next to Divinity.

" glad we found these mountains...my legs are killing me" Nicole sighed.

" I don't get it..." Segato whispered. He stud at the base of the cave leaning against the wall.

Nicole looked up " what?"

" Fudge had our memories erased... but why?... why would he have us return back to school,

why wouldn't he just erase our memories, take the crystals and send us on our way ...keep us

as trainers"

" I don't know... I know this has happened before" Nicole said as she got up.

He turned and looked at her with confusion " what do you mean?"

" well remember when we first meat? ...you said you felt like you knew me- like we'd meet

before"

" so what was it that we knew or were close to knowing?" he asked.

He punched the cave wall " damn... you shouldn't of brought me back"

A light began to glow from beneath his shirt.

" damn..it all... I never wonted to be like this, for once in my life I was enjoying life, not having

to worry about anything...monsters...creatures..you " he said in pain grasping his chest.

" Segato? ...are you ok?" Nicole said walking towards him.

Divinity lifted her head and looked at him.

He quickly turned around.

" Fine...I'm fine...I'm going to go find some thing to eat.. I'm not going vary far you get some

sleep"

He walked out of the cave.

* * *

Nicole sat by Divinity.

_...what did he mean.. Did he really worry about that?... maybe I should take out the crystal..that_

_will erase his memories..dose he not wont to remember me?... am I that horrible?... will Chelsea_

_and Vern be like this?... perhaps I shouldn't awaken them..._

She leaned against her and began to doze.

_..why dose he wont to forget...why did I even ask that stupid question...his father, that creature.._

_... he doesn't wont to be that again...I should erase his memories...maybe mine too... we weren't_

_meant to be like this... I thought our job was simple..protect...why dose it seem that all we ever_

_do is hurt?..all we ever do is seem to get hurt...we shouldn't be hear...were nothing but outsiders._

_..no one even knows we exist...no one even thinks we can be so powerful...but its because of_

_these damn crystals... this is the only reason we are this powerful why were even together.._

_..that's the only reson-_

Nicole's head dropped and she began to dream.

* * *

Segato sat on the top of the mountain looking out at fog that surrounded the top of the mountain.

_..why did I say that to her?... did I mean it?..._

He looked up at the sky to see the stars.

**Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along**

_...I hate being like this, bringing everyone pain..._

Segato now once again transformed. He now had the same large wings and long brown hair.

His eyes were bright and yellow. His hands large claws, dug deep into his shoulders.

_...my father...this is his damn fault..he made me this way...he doesn't even like me...not sense_

_mom died... he killed her...he's the reason she died... he made her commit suicide... when she_

_died he poisoned the crystal..he made me hate...he wonted me to get close to them..to kill_

_them and Dumbledore... but then...I got to know them... got to love them..like family.. But I_

_can't I cant go back to them... or back to father... I have to leave...to run..to leave..no one wonts_

_me..nothing but a failure..._

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

He felt something in his hand..

_..I forgot about this.. It was in my pocket...she gave it to me when I was trying to remember..._

_this picture...we took it that summer.._

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

He smiled as the people in the photograph smiled and waved.

_...I cant go back...never again.. I'll never be truly happy...knowing..._

**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**

_... I will never return...I will live alone...I cant hurt anyone_

_I have to run..no if I run no one will miss me..._

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright**

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

_I cant hurt anyone..._

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

He stud up and looked into the blank fog.

_...I have to go..kill myself... then I can never hurt anyone..._

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect**

He looked at his claw covered in his blood.

Mass of air blew past him " ...you going to run?...without saying goodbye?"

He didn't turn "...I don't deserve to live..."

" not like that you don't" Nicole said.

He looked over his shoulder " how did you find me anyway?"

" Divinity...she awoke to the smell of blood"

He looked back into the blank fog " _leave_..."

" do you think running will solve all your problems?... you think killing yourself will

End all this" Nicole asked.

" ya -well then I wont be one of there puppets... I'll be free"

" your just being selfish and scarred..once you go what do you think they'll do give up...

They'll find someone else...one of us..you have to face your problems head on" Nicole said

temper rising.

" what has happened to you?" he said turning around " you would of never said that"

" I grew up...this isn't some game anymore...there are creatures after us..there are people who

wont to kill us and don't care...we have to start taking thing seriously"

He looked back down at the ground.

" listen I'm just as scared as you" Nicole said softly, looking away " when you left the first

time I was so scared...I thought something happened to you... you could of died and I would

of never known...I thought you did.. Then when you came back I was happy..but now I think

its better if we go back the way we were...it least you..."

"...no your right...I cant run..I cant give up like that..." Segato said looking up from the ground.

" I never meant what I said about you...I couldn't control myself..my anger was controlling me..

This damn demon..."

He raised his hand looking at the blood " what do we do now?"

Nicole walked over to him " I guess tomorrow we'll go try and find Chelsea and Vern"

" there at Hogwarts.." he said flatly.

" how-"

" I was Fudges protector remember" he said with a grin.

" good we can kill two birds with one stone" Nicole said with a grin " come on we'd better get

going we have to get some sleep...maybe you'll turn back to normal"

He wrapped his arms around her waist " what do have planed?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled " you'll see..."

He picked her up and spread his wings.

" come on lets get back"


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole awoke and yawned. She could feel the mass she was lying on gently go up and down.

Divinity was fast asleep.

She stumbled up and whipped the sleep from her eyes. At the base of the cave sat Segato, back

to his normal form. He was leaning against the cave wall dozing.

Nicole walked out into the sun shine and yawned once more.

The sky seemed clear, not good for flying.

An odd smell hit her nose, the smell of decaying bodies.

She looked over the cave ledge at the mountain base. Beneath lay giants, bloody and bruised.

" oh my god" she said in disgust.

At the foot of one was a tall man, taller then any normal man and a small woman.

She turned around quickly " Segato! Wake up its Hagrid"

* * *

Chris leaned further back in his chair " man why doesn't anything exciting ever happen?"

His Slytheren friend looked over " it dose, but not to you"

Chris let out a sigh and looked back at the book.

" I don't even know why your in Slytheren...you don't act like a Slytheren" his friend blurted

out suddenly.

He shrugged " don't know"

The librarian appeared from behind the shelves " this is not a place to talk...this is a library"

They rolled there eyes and went back to there books.

* * *

Segato lazily opened his eyes " wha-"

"Its Hagrid..."

Segato got up and looked over the edge.

" what is he doing hear?"

" better yet who's she?" Nicole said looking over at the woman standing next to him.

Segato jumped over the edge and skidded down the mountain.

"Segato! Weight" Nicole yelled jumping over the edge.

* * *

Christian sat next in Griffindor common room catching up on Professor Snap's Homework.

When her bag began yelling. " I'm Ten minutes past date! Return me to the library!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed opening up the bag to see the book she had checked out for

Professor McGonagall's class yelling.

" I guess I have to take this back" she said hosting her bag on her shoulder.

* * *

" come on let's get out of hear"

Chris looked up from his book to see his friend's getting up.

" this place is so dull...maybe Draco is up to something...come on Chris"

" I'll catch up with you later I still have a few things to finish up hear"

" what's with you? your always doing your homework or something stupid...like drooling over

that Christian girl...your such a weird freshman"

Chris looked back down at his book and scribbled some notes on a piece of parchment

" whatever"

* * *

Segato landed gracefully next to Hagrid " Hagrid"

" Segato!"

Segato looked up to see Nicole falling down the mountain.

She landed on top of him making dirt and rock fly up.

She giggled and got up " sorry I tripped...clumsy me"

He got up and dusted the dirt off of him.

" anyway..."

Nicole turned to Hagrid " what are you doing down hear"

Hagrid grunted " Dumbledore sent us on important task"

" let me guess it just died" Segato said.

Hagrid eyed him " why your ask'n?"

" just wondering... wondered why Fudge was bringing along Dumbledore..when we went to

Te'jecton...he's snooping trying to find out what Dumbledore is up to"

" who are your two?" Hagrid asked puzzled.

" the names Ni-" Nicole started but was elbowed by Segato.

" just travelers" Segato answered.

" travelers a?...awfully yong"

" we are able to handle our self thank you"

" how is it you knew me name then?" he asked.

A roar echoed through the mountains.

Segato turned to Nicole and she shook her head.

"What was that?" she asked.

" Giants... musta been there new leader" Hagrid answered " you two better get out of

hear...they'll be come'n through hear soon"

Nicole looked over to the west

_..to soon..._

"You two better move they'll be looking for fresh food..from the sound of it there leader is a big

one" Nicole said sternly.

Hagrid turned his head to look at the two but they were gone.

" where they go?" asked Madam Maxine.

He grunted and looked up from which the mountain they came from " don't know"

* * *

Chris yawned and closed his book.

He rolled up the parchment and put the book in his bag.

He walked out of the library and down the hall when he ran into Christian.

She didn't look at him, but merle continued to walk down the hall.

Chris continued to walk down the hall, but stopped once he passed her " you know

Not all Slythern's are that bad.."

She continued to walk " I don't care..."

* * *

Nicole and Segato poked there heads over the peak.

" didn't know I could still move that fast"

" we still have a lot of our powers to find again" Segato said.

" true.." Nicole said walking back into the cave.

Segato got up and followed.

" we cant fly its to clear out" Nicole said petting Divinity.

" but we have to get to Hogwarts before the minister dose...Dumbledore is probably stalling but

he can only stall for so long" Segato said.

" unless we can make Divinity invisible ...we have to weight till nightfall"

"Cant we just do an invisibility spell" he asked simply.

" no Divinity is a Dragon there impervious to magic" Nicole said simply.

He sat down " we have to do something we cant just sit hear"

Nicole got up and threw him the sword " go get us some food"

He got up trying to lift the sword " are you kidding there's giants out there"

Nicole smiled " your scared of a giant?"

He looked annoyed " ...no"

" ok then...I'll get a fire started"

" when I get back can you show me the summing circle?

"For what?"

" Agitorsi"


	7. Chapter 7

Segato arrived an hour later to find a fire going and Nicole sitting out on the ledge.

He threw a dear to the ground.

" this will have to do" he said.

"Don't worry...once we get Agitorsi we can get some could cover and fly the rest of the way"

Nicole said with a smile.

They brought the food into the cave and ate what they needed and then gave the rest to Divinity.

"Come on...show me how to summon Agitorsi...we have to get to Hogwarts before Fudge

dose" Segato said getting up.

" don't worry we waunt him there.."

Segato bent down and looked her in the eye " what do you have planned?"

" simple Fudge is gonna have guards around Chelsea and Vern..weather they know it or not"

" there gonna lead us to them" Segato said with a smile.

" that's general... plus we do have to get our stuff back"

He grinned and got up.

"Come on we'd better get Agitorsi back so we can fly with good coverage"

The two got up and walked out of the cave.

" Divinity...once the clouds start moving in come out but stay low until you see us" Nicole said

on the way out of the cave.

They once again stud at the base of the cave and looked down at the valley below.

"We should go father away...there's a troll down there and it looks too narrow to summon

Agitorsi"

They jumped down and slid down the mountain to the base.

"Come on it looks like there's an opening over there" Segato said pointing down the valley to

the west.

* * *

After a few hours Nicole and Segato sat, Nicole still teaching Segato the summing circle.

" you have to focus once you find Agitorsi's energy" Nicole said backing up.

The ground beneath Segato's feet began to light up white. The lines in the circle were different

then Nicole's.

Wind began to whip around and a tornado formed around the circle.

Nicole held her arms up by her face to see " Segato get out of there!" she yelled trying to

see.

The clouds above them began to darken and swirl around the tornado.

Lightning struck madly.

"Segato!"

The wind around the cannon was now so strong Nicole was against a rock. Branches and

rocks became flying missiles.

" Segato!...get out of there!" She yelled.

She trough her hands over her head as a large branch darted at her. The branch flew into her

knocking her over.

She sat up holding her arm, it had gashes and deep cuts covering it.

Another large branch was heading straight for her.

_...crap... if I shoot it with fire it will then just be a twig on fire...I have to focus..._

" Morcontatis"

The branch continued towards her, but instead went above her head.

The winds began to calm down and Nicole let out a sigh of relief.

"Segato?..." Nicole said looking around.

The trees and shrubs were blown down, about 20 feet of grass around the circle was blown away.

Nicole walked over to the circle, the lines were now burned into the dirt, Segato was no where to

be found.

The clouds around the valley were dark and emitting rumbles and lightning.

_...this is not good..._

" Divinity!" Nicole said yelling " Divinity!"

* * *

the dragon looked up from the dead troll Carcass and then took to the sky towards the area

where Nicole was.

* * *

The sky above her began to lighten, but off into the left of her was dark black.

_...Agitorsi took off with him..._

Divinity circled above her.

"Divinity! Come on we've got to find them"

Divinity flew down and landed next to Nicole.

Nicole jumped up on her shoulders, she could easily stand in between the shoulder blades and

hold on to one of her long horns, if needed.

Divinity jumped up into the air after Agitorsi.

Agitorsi was about thirty feet away, Divinity easily caught up with him with in a few large

flaps of her wings. Divinity flew in front of Agitorsi stopping the bird. Segato was in the grasp

of his feet, dangling apparently knocked out.

Nicole jumped up onto Divinity's head " Agitorsi! Stop we have to go the other way...we wont

hurt you...its me Nicole"

The giant bird screeched and began to fly foreword.

" Divinity we have to snap him out of it!" Nicole yelled.

Divinity roared and sent a stream of fire at the bird making him stop.

The two stared at each other for minutes and the all of the sudden Agitorsi turned and went back

down to the valley and landed.

Nicole jumped down from Divinity and ran to Agitorsi where she found Segato.

"Segato!...Segato can you hear me" She asked shaking him.

After a few seconds Seagato mumbled "fine" and opened his eye's.

He panted and looked up at Nicole " guess I over did it"

Nicole sat down next to him " well your in no condition to fly...well have to weight till later"

She looked over at Agitorsi, the bird was now as big as Divinity, his feather's were white and

faded to a vary light blue at the ends, his eyes were black along with its beak. He now owned

a long white scratch across the top.

Segato sat up.

" you shouldn't be sitting up ...you wore yourself out during the spell" Nicole said looking over.

Divinity lay behind her.

" ah shut up...I'm fine" he said.

Nicole got up and began to walk.

" where are you going?" he asked.

" Going to get some water there's a small river about five miles from hear...I'll be back by

dark...Divinity will stay with you incase any giants come...they don't like to mess with

Dragons...afraid of fire..."

" but what about you" Segato asked.

" don't worry about me... they can't even see there feet let alone a person smaller then

there thumb...you on the other hand cant move vary fast...you barely have any energy...

And a giant bird there going to see you...I'll be back" she hosted the strap of he large

sword across her back up further on her shoulders " I'll be fine"

She looked down at her arm to see that the scratches and gashes were gone.

She took off in a run away from the valley where they were.

Segato leaned back on a large bolder and looked into the sky.

* * *

Nicole sat by the river filling up a homemade flask, it wasn't working vary well.

"Her' use this"

Nicole looked over to see someone handing her a large flask, it was Hagrid.

" I knerw who's you two are...figured it out when your' two disappeared."

" your' know I was pretty stupid whats' you two did this morning...comen to see me and all."

Nicole took the flask and filled it silently. She finally answered " I know...I was so happy to

see a familiar face though...we didn't even consider the danger.."

" so whats' your' two do down hear anyway?" he asked.

" Dumbledore revived us...brought our memories back... we stormed out of the school we

landed hear last night...we just retrieved Agitorsi ths morning were leaving tonight

for Hogworts" Nicole said as they began to walk back.

" that's murder!...Fudge is expecting that...they could be weighting for you two" Hagrid

boomed.

" it's the only choice we have...Mallos and Voldemort could of learned by now that we have

regained our memories and could be going after Chelsea and Vern... plus we cant hide" Nicole

finished.

" it's still pretty stupid...they coulds' be weighting for yous' two"

Nicole looked up at him " that's a chance were gonna have to take"

" why are you hear?" Nicole asked changing the subject.

" Dumbledore asked us to recruit the Giants...cuz Voldemort is privately building up and army

we think he's going after Giants next"

" probably.. That mean Mallos is building up his army..as well" Nicole said.

"Ther' therm just started yesterday your' know?" Hagrid said " your' two are pretty lucky

betters' hurry though" he smiled. " your' two be carful and don't go to Destra just yet they

have guards there...listen hear take this'" he pulled out his umbrella and shot a spell at he

ground making a large back bag appear. " Dumbledore gave these to me...its all the

weapons..and some other stuffs' He somehow gots' them...told me to give em to yours'"

Nicole looked up " he knew we'd find you"

Hagrid smiled "that was the plan...best be off"

Nicole grinned and grabbed the bag and took off towards the valley in a blur.

* * *

Segato sat against the rock snoring when Nicole rounded the ben.

She giggled and through the bag sword and to the ground, the sky was darkening as she opened

it.

" hey Segato time to get up I got a present for you" Nicole said as sorted through the objects.

Segato continued to snore and then stopped and looked up " wha?"

She told him what Hagrid said.

" great.."

They looked through the bag and found a two swords, ten sliver hears, the sunglasses, four

watches, Chelsea's scythe, through stars, two saddles and through daggers. Along with that

a black onyx ring outlined in silver, a circular silver blade sharpened around the edges,

engraved was an old spell, and an odd old piece of wood with old pieces of material wrapped

around it, the edges of the wood were covered in gold and rose up at the edges that came up

to a point.

" what are those?" Segato asked in confusion he bent down to pick up the wring.

" no don't touch that" Nicole said grabbing his hand " there Chelsea's weapons..she

showed these to me...the onyx ring is a forgetful ring...she gave it to me because I was

impervious to magic..one hit with that the person is out and can't remember a thing when he

or she wakes...the circular ring is like her scythe...it gets bigger when the chant is said...

It also absorbs that persons power and magnifies it ten fold...and that is a sword..it

is double sided...it can also split in two..it takes shape of the sword the owner is best at"

He smiled " nice...lets get ready we have to leave soon"

" Hagrid said well get there before the sun rises...and there will be guards everywhere"

Segato nodded.

Nicole stud up and snapped her fingers. Her attire changed, she now wore long black pants

with a huge black belt draped across the hip. She had black steal toe boots that came to a point.

Her top wrapped around her neck, showing her arms and zipped up, around her neck was a black

diamond choker. Attached to the end of the belt was Segato's dog tags. Her hair was pulled

back into a long braid at the end was the onyx ring.

Segato stud up and snapped his fingers as well he now wore a all black attire, long black

pants. His top was a thin black material that zipped up as well, the caller was wide and

hid his neck, around it was a silver chain with Nicole's ring. The selves were cut off and

hemmed showing his muscled arms.

Nicole grabbed her items and attached them to her belt. She looked up at the sky

it was just darkening. "Come on we'd better get going" she picked up

the circular disk and put it on the side of her belt. " Segato why don't you take this"

she trough him the sword.

" thanks" he said putting it in his pocket.

" well keep Chelsea and Vern's stuff in the bag, put it in the harness of the saddle" Nicole

said attaching the bags to Divinity's saddle.

Segato hoped onto Agitorsi " come on lets go" the bird took off into the sky.

Nicole smiled and jumped onto Divinity taking the reins.

Divinity took off after Agitorsi.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole leaned foreword yawning.

"Hey stay awake!" Segato yelled flying past her " we only have to get past this body of water and

were just about there"

Nicole sat up and yawned once more.

Divinity moaned.

" I'm fine..don't worry about me"

She leaned foreword and petted Divinity's skin. Nicole instantly awoke as searing pain

shot up her arm and through her body. She instantly blacked out.

In front of her was Divinity. Her wings were not thin and torn, her claws and horns were

sharpened down and the scratches across her skin were gone.

_...Divinity..._

_**...yes child its me...**_

_..how come you weighted so long to talk to me like this..._

_**..I couldn't get past the crystal...once you put the Crystal in your body all the effects of my**_

_**powers were erased...and on top of that you went into hiding...and I was forgotten..now that the**_

_**crystal has fused and we our speaking you will find that all your powers will double and you no**_

_**longer produce regular fire but dragon fire...unable to be put out by water or wind...along with**_

_**some of my newer powers...also you are impervious to magic.. And will find that once again we**_

_**will be able to speak like we did before...with our minds linked**_

_..what has happened to you?..._

_**...I was sent somewhere with other "uncontrollable" dragons...it was a horrible place...**_

_**Conditions were deplorable...all the dragons had to stick together...we were kept in cells...large**_

_**chains kept us to the wall...**_

_...you couldn't of broken out?..._

_**...no they rarely fed us...we were too weak..**_

She looked above Nicole's staring at something

**_..we must part..._**

Nicole sat up in a cold sweat.

_...Divinity?..._

Divinity flew on. Continuing on word through the sky.

_**..yes...**_

_...so I can talk to you once more..._

_**...yes that was a direct link...our minds linked and formed one..**_

_...I see so what is the purpose?..._

_**...when we speak like that our thoughts can't be read...**_

_...people can read our minds?..._

_**...not just people...creatures as well...that basilisk could as well..**_

_...Ombra!... I forgot about him...he's still asleep weighting for me..._

_**...where?...**_

" Nicole!"

Nicole shook her head and looked around to see Segato flying next to her.

" were approaching the castle mountains. There's gonna be a barrier! I cant get Agitorsi

through"

Nicole looked around and then pulled out her watch.

" I have an idea...I wont you to jump onto Divinity and ride her in and I will ride Agitorsi in"

Segato's face flickered on the screen "what good will that do?"

" Divinity and me are impervious to magic "

She looked down at Divinity's neck which now had the same mark she did, the mark the

crystal left. The mark of the dragon.

Segato looked around they were approaching fast.

"Segato were gonna take them in low" Nicole yelled into the watch " we'll switch and

then take them in low...we don't wont to risk them seeing us at Hogwarts"

" alright" Segato said into the watch.

He closed the watch and put it into his pocket.

Nicole got up and balanced herself on the saddle.

" Ready?" she yelled.

Divinity and Agitorsi flew close and the two jumped .

Nicole landed on Agitorsi's soft feathers. Segato landed gracefully on Divinity's saddle.

As they did the creatures dived down skimming the water with there bellies gaining speed as

they went.

Nicole held tight to Agitorsi's feathers hoping this idea of her's would work.

Divinity went through first.

She passed through it with ease.

Next was Agitorsi.

Nicole gripped the feathers harder and closed her eyes.

Agitorsi went through with out a scratch.

The two landed in a deep valley in the mountains.

The valley was surrounded by high mountains and was big enough to house Divinity and

Agitorsi with ease.

Nicole jumped down from Agitorsi " that was fun" she walked over to Divinity's saddle and

unhooked her sword. " we have about ten miles to go from hear...we'll start meeting

Fudge's goons once we get to the gate. I suggest the dark forest.." she hoisted the sword

over her shoulders " if we head west we should run into it pretty soon...they'll be goons on the

outside of the forest about a half a mile in"

" what do you wont to do about the bag?" Segato asked.

" Chelsea and Vern wont need it we'll get it when they return"

" right"

" come on lets get going"

* * *

Victor and Arnold leaned against the tree, the ground thick with white fog. A white albino

wolf at Arnold's feet.

" nothing been going on...I am so bord...wish boss would tell us why we all have to guard

the forests" Arnold said yawning.

"Shut up...were on guard" Victor said annoyed.

Arnold looked over" well it's a good thing we got these hell hounds once

those pain in the ass kids memories were erased... the damn hell hounds forgot everything"

He looked foreword in time to see a black mass coming at him hitting upside the head.

Victor looked over to see Arnold on the ground.

" Arnold get up!" Victor yelled.

The wolf was up growling into the blank fog.

Victor turned around, black object hitting him in the head.

Nicole landed gracefully on the ground. Segato sat up in the tree.

" Segato go on foreword don't touch the ground though"

Segato nodded and ran foreword, jumping from branch to branch.

Nicole looked over to see the white wolf growling at her.

" Vern's hell hound...He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out.."

Nicole held up her hand and the wolf fell to the ground , asleep.

She looked through the fog to see Hogwarts castle, lit up through the night sky.

* * *

Horst sat in Dumbledore's office. " you have to know where those children are"

Dumbledore sat behind his desk " I already told you I have no idea...I'm asking you and

your team to please leave...I don't believe they will come, it's the first place you would expect

..have you tried the training grounds?"

" yes we have guards everywhere...the prime minister ask's that you allow us to stay hear two

more days"

Dumbledore sighed " he already has Hogwarts on heavy guard, but I can't deny his request"

Horst thanked him and walked out of his office.

* * *

Arnold sat up and rubbed the side of his head " dude...I fell asleep...why dose my face hurt?"

Victor sat up " I don't know...my head hurts too..we must have fallen asleep"

They looked over to see the wolf asleep as well.

* * *

Nicole and Segato darted from the forest up to the owl entrance with lightning speed.

They reached the entrance in one jump.

Nicole sat on the bar and looked around at the great hall to see it empty.

" we have to take the secret entrance up to one of the teachers, McGonagall is probably the

closest"

"We should separate" Segato said looking around.

" fine we'll go with your idea..anyone other then McGonagall or Dumbledore knock out..use a

memory erase spell... see if you can find Kaji, Scar, Chelsea or even Vern"

"Right"

* * *

Chris ran down the after his friends " guys stop this were gonna get into trouble!"

" shut up" one of the slytherens said pushing him back.

A spell shot past them.

" you five back to bed!" Christen yelled from the hall.

They turned around to face her.

" you!" one of the slytherens shot a spell at her knocking her to the wall.

" hey leave her alone!" Chris yelled.

" shut up idiot"

Another spell was shot and he was thrown across the room into the wall.

* * *

Segato walked down the lonely hallway the only noise was his boots hitting the stone floor

with each step.

_...sigh I am so bord...

* * *

_

The boys turned.

" crap a teachers coming"

" hurry in hear!"

The boys hurried into an empty class room closest to them.

* * *

Nicole jumped down slyly from the ceiling in front of McGonagall's office.

She quietly knocked on the door.

After a few minutes the door slowly opened to reveal McGonagall.

She stuck her head out looking around.

She closed the door and turned around to see Nicole sitting on her desk.

" this class hasn't changed a bit"

She took a second to catch her breath " you shouldn't scar me like that"

" sorry..."

She stud up " where's scar and Kaji?"

" Dumbledore has them" McGonagall said shortly.

" any idea where Chelsea and Vern are"

" I have an idea" she snapped.

" we could find them we just have to reverse the spell- any ideas?"

" there is one...it takes a few minutes to reverse the spell... but you do need something of

there's"

" which is no problem"

"Is called the Be'tolavesome... you have to have them asleep or blacked out fo rit to work

though"

Nicole flipped open the watch "Segato where are you"

Segato's face flickered across the screen " roaming the halls"

" use the finder spell to find Chelsea and Vern... then use the Be'tolavesome spell...tehy have to

be knocked out though"

" alright I'll get back to you"

the screen went black.

" professor why did you bring back our memories?"

She nervously looked around " I don't know what your talking about..we did nothing of the

sort"

Nicole slyly looked around "right sorry professor.."

The door behind her was cracked open.

" I think I will be going professor...good night"

" I don't think you'll be going anywhere young lady.." a voice said behind her.

Nicole turned her head " and you would be?"

" the name's Horst.. And you are coming with me"

" you'd like to think that wouldn't you" Nicole said with a grin.

"_ E torta' tieso_" he yelled.

Darkness filledthe room and a thick ice fog covered the floors making Horst's breath visable.

" come on surly you can do better then that ?" she said from behind him

He turned and swung behind him, hitting nothing.

" clearo" he yelled

the darkness dissapeared and the candles around the room were lit once more.

Nicole stud above him on one of the beams.

He looked around, only finding one pissed off professor.

" YOU OUT!" she yelled.

He turned around and whipped out his wand pointing it at her.

"Shut- up wench"

He shot a spell at her.

A wall of fire rose above her blocking the spell.

A black figure walked out of the fire. Huge sword across the back of her shoulders.

" don't you ever speak to a teacher like that...if you wont me hear I am come and get me"

" so you're the dragon tamer" he said with a grin.

Nicole smiled " you got it ..but I'm afraid you wont remember"

Nicole lifted the sword off her shoulder and swung it. In one powerful blow a blast of

Icy wind hit Horst knocking him back.

_...ice?..._

Nicole darted foreword holding the sword out. She lunged for him and swung the sword at him.

Horst pulled out a sword and blocked Nicole's blow, sending him back. He lunged at her

swinging his sword at her. Nicole jumped back.

_...I've got to end this..._

_**...stop time...stop him...**_

_..what?..._

_**..one of my powere's is the ability to stop time...only for a few seconds though...**_

_...that's long enough for me.._

Nicole held out her hand " stop!"

The flames and time stopped moving.

Nicole put her sword in the holster and looked around.

" this is so odd"

_**..its about to end..**_

Nicole lunged for Horst and swung around just in time to hit him with the onyx band.

Horst fell to the ground and the fire disappeared.

* * *

Segato followed a stream of black fog through the hallways until the fog stopped and he

found a boy and girl on the ground. " well there knocked out...must of been fighting" he said

with a grin " even when they don't even know one another there fighting"

He quickly grabbed the two and ducked into the nearest room.

* * *

" what did you do to him?" Professor McGonagall asked looking down at him"

" memory ring will make him forget the last twenty minutes...he'll wake up dazed almost drunk

like...I need you to convince him that you two were talking and he just fell and blacked out"

McGonagall nodded.

" tell Headmaster we shall talk soon, please a weight our arrival" Nicole said as she walked out.

" I have to go help revive Chelsea and Vern"

* * *

Segato leaned Chelsea and Vern against a wall and looked around the black room.

"_ Lumonos_!"

A fire ball shot around the room lighting the room except for the coroners which remained

black.

" lets see" he pulled out a small heart locket and Chelsea's rod.

" Nicole what am I supposed to do?" He asked into the watch.

Nicole's face appeared " say the spell and then when they awaken give them the objects"

Segato nodded and close the watch "_Be'tolavesome_!"

The boy was the first to awaken. He shook his head and rubbed the back " what happened"

" nothing...tell me do you remember this" Segato asked dangling the locket in front of his face.

He looked at it for a moment " no, but it oddly seems- Look out!"

Segato turned to see a spell knock him to the wall. Knocking the locket and black wand to the

ground.

" great Krad now we have to use memory spells on them.." one of the voices said from the

corner.

" shut up" Krad said emerging form the corner.

Chris shakily got up " come on Krad leave us alone"

" what are you going to do?...I'm so scared"

Chris looked down to see the locket. He bent down and picked it up looking at the back.

Engraved in the back was the name Chelsea.

_...Chelsea?..._

He turned around and looked at the girl on the ground " Chelsea"

His eye's rolled back and he fell to the ground.

The boys looked blankly at him " that was easy"

Christina woke up from her dose to find herself surrounded by seven boys.

" what's going on?" she asked getting up and looking around to find two on the ground and

the others looking at her.

" another one woke up"

" come on Draco said to get rid of all of em..that's what we have to do"

" Draco?...Malfoy?" She asked standing up.

Krad held out his wand " say bye"

Christina looked down to see the locket and black scythe wand.

_...that's mine..._

She looked over at the boy

_Vern?..._

LikeChris her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

" what was that all about?" the boys asked looking at the two.

" hey she's kinda cute when she's asleep" Krad said looking down at Christina.

" maybe this guy was sent by Draco to take out these two?" one of the slytherans said looking

down at Segato. Segato's eye's darted wide open.

The fire suddenly went out and the room went black.

" what" Krad asked looking around.

" _luminos_!" one of them yelled.

" where did he go!" Krad yelled, seeing Segato no longer on the floor.

" he ran" one of them said picking up Chris by his caller.

" guess so" Krad said looking down at Christina " come on we'd better get rid of these two"

" don't see why we have to get rid of her she's so cute" one asked.

" ya maybe we should weight till she wakes up" one said grinning.

" ya... we'll have some fun with her and then dump both bodies in the lake" another said.

They through Chris down against the wall and began to focus on Christina.

" _wakeao's_" Krad said.

Christina's eyes darted open.

" time to wake up little girl" one said with a grin.

" what?...leave me alone!" she yelled.

Chris's eyes darted open.

_...Chelsea..._

"Chelsea!"

The rocks in the wall began to crack and break.

"Shut up you-" Krad said turning around.

Vern stud behind him. Now six foot and nothing but muscle.

" shit..." he whimpered.

He knocked Krad back into the wall with one punch.

* * *

Segato leaned against the wall next to the door frame when four of the boys flew out, smashing

the door against the stone wall as Vern through them.

Segato sighed and lazily walked into the room to see Vern.

* * *

Arnold and Victor stud in the dark forest.

" come on time to get going...the next shift should be coming" Victor said "WOLF! Lets go"

The hell hound turned around teeth bared.

" wha-"

The hell hound lunged at them.

Loud cries echoed through the forest as the rest of the pack regained there minds.

* * *

"Welcome back"

Vern eyed him " Segato?"

" ya...what happened?"

Vern turned away " nothing"

Christina looked around horrified " who are you?"

Vern bent down " you don't remember me do you?"

* * *

I know its a little long sorry. 


	9. Chapter 9

" look I have to go after the others...you take care of her?" Segato asked throwing

Vern the rod.

" ya" he said catching it in one hand.

" what your leaving!" she yelled.

Segato continued walking and walked out the door.

" you'll be fine calm down" Vern said looking down at her " look at this..."

he held out the black wand " this- this is yours...you know this"

She took the rod " I do...I know this and I know you, but why? How?"

" along time ago.."

She looked into his eyes for a minute " Vern?"

A smile spread across his face.

She through her hands around him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her back.

* * *

Segato walked down the halls " they couldn't have gotten that far" he mumbled to himself.

" they didn't" someone said.

Segato whipped around to see Nicole dragging the boys behind her.

" don't worry there out...we'll just leave them out for one of the monitors to find"

she said throwing them down.

" you find McGonagall?" Segato asked as they walked back.

" ya and I met one of Fudge's crones"

"What happened?" Segato asked lazily.

" nothing...I knocked him out- the odd thing is I can control ice now"

Segato looked over at her "ice?"

" I think its because Divinity's a mixture of a white, black and gold dragon so she has the

abilities of all of them"

Segato turned his head and looked back down the hall " don't know, but our next move is to

move Fudge's goons out of the training grounds and find out what Voldemort and Mallos is up

to"

" ya that's an idea...but how are we gonna clear that out.."

" no idea"

_**...the dragons...**_

_...what?..._

_**...the dragons in the dungeon we were in...all they were there for was because no one**_

_**could understand them...they were born after the revolution...they'd love to help...**_

" I have one- well Divinity dose"

Segato looked down eyeing her.

Just as they turned the corner Vern ran out of the room soaking wet from head to toe.

He slammed the door throwing his body weight against the door.

" did I do that when I regained my memory?" he panted.

Nicole and Segato chucked.

" kinda" Segato said walking up to him.

Nicole snapped her fingers and dried him off.

"She-she hugged me and then all this- this water came out of no where" he panted trying

to catch his breath.

" where-where-" he started but was cut short when the water in the room receded.

They looked at the door for a moment. It slowly opened and Chelsea's head poked out.

" hey!"

She now had long brown hair that was braided down to her lower back. She was taller and

whore her normal attire. Blue jeans with a black tank top and large over shirt that hung

across her shoulders awkwardly. Her eye's were a deep hazel and her hair dark brown.

Nicole looked over at Vern to see he had long black hair. He was defiantly taller and had

a lot of muscle. He whore a pair of jeans that hung low and a cut off shirt like Segato.

" Nicole?" Chelsea asked looking over at her.

" Yeah" Nicole said.

She let out a laugh and hugged her.

" we don't have time to say our hello's, we've got Fudge's goons everywhere" Segato said

looking around.

" yeah we do have things to take care of" Nicole said " Vern I found your hounds there in the

forest"

" why?"

" Fudge's goons get em."Nicole said "I'll explain on the way, come on lets get back to the

mountains...we've caused to much damage today"

The four took off towards the hall.

* * *

" nice wolf' Arnold said shaking " don't bite me"

Victor and Arnold her pinned to a tree there wands feet away.

The white wolf stud in front of them teeth barred and bloody.

" nice wolf...don't move" Victor said holding up his arm " Nemor-"

He was cut off once he saw the sight behind the wolf. In between twenty and thirty wolfs stud

behind the white wolf. Some behind the bushes or high in the trees. Either way they were

surrounded.

" Fuck.." Victor said lowering his arm.

" what?" Arnold asked looking over at him. He looked behind the wolf and saw the others.

" shit...we cant take all those" he said holding his arm.

" Damn right" a boy said from behind the tree, he had a large grin.

Nicole jumped down cat like in front of Victor and Arnold.

Arnold and Victor looked foreword " ...you"

Nicole grinned wide " got that straight...you know what's going to happen now don't you?"

The two looked at each other.

" no" Arnold whimpered.

Nicole whipped her ponytail around hitting them upside the faces.

" that" she said getting up.

Segato and Chelsea ran past her.

" Vern get your damn wolfs and lets get out of hear!" Nicole yelled running after Chelsea and

Segato.

* * *

Nicole sat down next to Divinity " we have to take care of Fudge's goons first...we get them

out of the training grounds.."

" and how do you suggest we do that" Vern asked as he sat next to the fire.

" we just have to divide the grounds into sections and chase them out strategically" Nicole

explained.

" that's just gonna get Fudge even more pissed off"

Chelsea smiled " but Fudge isn't in charge any more is he?"

Nicole and Segato looked over.

" oh ya you didn't hear some new guy took over" she answered smartly.

Nicole leaned back onto Divinity " what resources do we have other then our animals?"

Divinity snorted in anger.

" sorry creatures"

" well Vern's got his wolfs, but that's about it... my dad dose have other creatures, but

I don't know he might not let us use them" Chelsea said shortly.

" I do have my basilisk...and Divinity dose have a few friends we might have to bust out"

" I do have some other creatures that I can steal from my parents...they never use them...they

have a ranch"

Chelsea looked over " like what"

" a few Dire wolf packs and some Crocotta"

" Segato what do you have?" Nicole asked turning to him.

" nothing... I had birds when I guarded Fudge, but I have no way of getting them"

" what if we break them out...we just sneak in and then fly em out"

" we cant just go breaking in and stealing creatures that don't belong to us!...the training

grounds aren't even ours"

Chelsea and Vern looked at the ground.

Nicole stud up " they are ours! We lived there and they were a gift to us from Fudge- plus

we need that place...we have no where else!"

" Once we chase them out you think there going to leave us alone! NO! They'll come back and

do it again"

" no they wont..." Nicole said wimple as she sat down.

" what this your new plan? Get us all killed!" he yelled.

" I'M NOT JUST GOING TO SIT HEAR AND TAKE THERE DAMN CHEEP SHOTS! -were

taking the training grounds!... once we have that in our hands...they'll back off...because were

going to help them" Nicole finished looking away.

"Help Them!" Chelsea said.

" once we have the training grounds in our hands they have no choice but to listen to us...

That's one of there major headquarters...we take that over we call all the shots"

"...and were in charge- they just don't know it" Vern finished.

"Right" Nicole said.

" it still isn't right" Segato argued " were taking creatures from one of the most powerful

government in the world! We were once the most powerful trainers! The tamers before us

were respected, we- were stealing!"

" Stealing! STEALING! Our tamers before us were respected...look what happened to them!

They were chickens! They ran off with the more powerful person just because he could kill them

or bribe them!...look at us were Forgotten! Were the kids no one will miss...we aren't even

supposed to be alive!...we were erased from history! We are the Forgotten"

" YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE! ALL YOU WONT IS REVENGE!"

" ENOUGH!" Chelsea yelled " were all tired...we'll fight about it tomorrow morning."

" what ever" Nicole said getting up.

" where are you going" Vern asked as Nicole hoisted her large sword over her shoulders and

walked off.

" for a walk" she answered hotly.

Nicole climbed up to the top of one of the many plateau's that surround the mountains. She

could see Hogwarts and the forests that surround it.

_**... That was vary mature...**_

_...shut it..._

_**...where are you going anyway?...**_

_...into the forest..._

_**...for what?...**_

_...don't worry about it..._


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole trudged through the dark forest.

_**...you do know Segato dose have a point we are acting rash...**_

_...do you ever leave me alone?..._

_**...calm your ass down...your on Hogwarts grounds now there will be guards...**_

_... I know but they wont be where I'm going..._

_**...where are you going anyway?...**_

_...surly you would know, you do read minds after all..._

_**...I do allow you your privacy you know...**_

_...I know...sorry..._

Nicole stopped in front of a large cave, the inside was not visible.

_**...your going in there?...**_

_...yeah...if I'm not mistaken...someone or something is in hear..._

Nicole began to walk into the cave.

_**...you mean-**_

_...Divinity?_

_...Divinity?... I cant see a damn thing..._

Nicole snapped her fingers making fire surround her hand.

She wondered aimlessly through the cave looking.

" it cant be that far ahead"

She ran into a hard rock in front of her.

" ...ok?"

She spread her fingers making the fire bigger and wider.

She was now able to see the large object in front of her. It wasn't a bolder, but a thick scaly nose.

"There you are Ombra" Nicole said putting her hand on its nose.

She instantly blacked out.

**... master...**

_...you are awake then?..._

**...yes... how long have I weighted to awaken?...**

_...five years..._

**...I see.. What is it that you need?...**

_...nothing yet...have you been behaving?...the chamber of secrets opened three years ago was_

_this your doing?..._

**...no that wasn't me... Scar brought me hear once I fell asleep and I have been weighting for**

**your arrival sense...**

_...vary well... I need you to stay hear for one more day...I will come for you soon..._

_You need to hide in the shadows if need to hunt...but please I beg of you don't stay out_

_long...there's guards out...you can't be caught..._

**...vary well...**

Nicole woke and stud up.

Large yellow eyes stared back at her.

_...one more day..._

_..promise..._

She petted the nose and turned away.

**...weight...**

Nicole turned.

**... that dragon?...**

_..she's fine...don't worry..._

Nicole turned back around and walked out of the cave.

_**...Nicole!...**_

_...Divinity...I'm hear..._

_**..what happened... your mind...it went black...**_

_...no worry's it was Ombra..._

_**...Ombra...you hid him in Hogwarts!...**_

_...ya he's been asleep...no worry's...I'll be there in a minute..._

Nicole darted through the woods at speeds that no one with a normal eye could catch.

* * *

Segato sat up, waking up from his five hour sleep.

" man I wont a bed right now" he mumbled.

" got that" Vern said sitting up. He looked around to see Chelsea curled up beyond one of

he's wolf's.

Nicole jumped down Next to Divinity.

"Morning" Vern mumbled.

Nicole took off her oversized sword and said " morning"

" where have you been all night?" Segato asked.

" in the dark forest" She answered.

" for?" Vern asked eyeing her.

" no reason" She said simply.

Chelsea sat up " you two fighting again?"

They both looked over at her and answered "_no_"

Vern looked at both of them " so what are we doing?"

Nicole looked around " its up to you all"

She looked over at Segato " what do you wont to do?"

He looked over at her " you know my choice"

Nicole looked over at Vern and Chelsea " and you?"

" we aren't in charge of finding Mallo's anymore or Voldemort..." Chelsea stated.

" I think we should do something...we kind of are obligated...we are the ones who keep the

crystals...are were the only ones who can win against him" Vern argued.

" he dose have a point" Chelsea stated.

" I don't know... we can't just go around acting like were in charge" Segato argued.

" but we can't sit down and take this" Vern argued.

" we can't sit hear all our lives and let them tell us what to do" Nicole said.

" but who are we to go against them?" Chelsea asked.

" there the ones who gave us these crystals...were the they wont because we have the crystals...

...there the ones who got us into the mess and were the ones who's gonna us get out of it..." Vern

argued.

Segato looked at the ground " we should go.."

Chelsea, Vern and Nicole looked over at him with surprise.

" we should...we could get more resources from the library about Mallos and Voldemort.."

He said looking up.

Nicole nodded her head " fine well do it"

"Well take off tomorrow for it... today we'll gather the creatures...send them to this valley.."

She turned to Chelsea " Chelsea you can send the creatures to the lake before these mountains...

Don't send them to the one inside the castle grounds"

Chelsea shook her head in agreement.

" Vern, Chelsea- you two go together-Segato you stay hear and make sure nothing goes wrong

once the creatures get there- I'll go and get the dragons"

" weight I'm going to get the rest ofmy creatures" Segato blurted out.

Nicole shook her head " in that case knock out any creature before you send it"

Chelsea looked over at her " how do we wont to send them?"

" use the crystals" Nicole said.

" before we split up Vern - Segato do me a favor"

The two looked over at them

" touch the skin of your lead creatures skin"

" why?" they both said together.

" when I did something happened... I was able to reconnect with Divinity and.." she snapped

Her fingers making dragon fire arouse " this is dragon fire...cant be put out by anything...I can

control it with ease"

They looked at one another and then walked over to there creatures and touched there skin,

instantly blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

Segato sat up first "...that- was - a -rush" he said looking around.

Nicole bent down " how are you feeling?"

He dizzily looked up at her " ok... little air headed"

Nicole smiled " you'll e fine"

She sat down next to him " so your able to talk to Agitorsi again?"

Agitorsi bent down and Segato petted his black beak " yeah"

She grinned " good"

Nicole looked over at Vern, Chelsea sat by him.

_...wonder why he hasn't woken up..._

_**...because he has more creatures then you...when he wakes up he'll be more powerful...**_

_...what?..._

_**...he has more creatures then ether you two which means more power...once we go and get those**_

_**dragons you'll be the same way...**_

Nicole looked back over at Segato " tell me why is it that you didn't wont to go...when you were

the one in the first place who said we should go?"

He looked over at her " because- never mind"

She looked over at him " what?...you can tell me"

He sighed " I didn't wont to lose you all... what happens if we get caught and our memories are

erased...Dumbledore and the teachers put themselfs on the line and were gonna go pull a stunt

like this that could throw it all away"

" you know eventually were going to be known for something or other and its not like they

don't know were not around..I mean fudge saw us return"

He looked over " I know"

Vern sat up and held his head " hey"

Chelsea squealed and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back " I'm fine don't worry about me"

Nicole smiled " that's all fine and good we'd better get going... we move out tomorrow night..

Just make sure your back hear with or without creatures"

"Right..lets get going." Chelsea said getting up.

Nicole got up and threw Chelsea and Vern's weapons to them.

" hey my weapons!" Chelsea said in excitement.

_...Divinity send me to the place were you were..._

_**...yes...**_

Nicole turned to Segato and smiled.

With a flash Nicole was sent flying, her last Sight was Segato.

* * *

Chelsea grabbed Vern's hand and closed her eye's with a flash they were sent flying to there

old houses.

* * *

Segato looked up at the air where his friends disappeared into with a smile he pictured

his grounds where his birds were kept.

* * *

Chelsea and Vern landed in the field behind there house.

Expecting to see lush green fields of grass and flowers, but now only dead grass patches and

dirt.

" what happened?" Vern asked looking around.

" I don't know" Chelsea answered looking around in aw.

" I'm going to go into my parents house and see what I can get I'll meet you back at your place

in ten"

Chelsea nodded " got it"

* * *

Nicole landed in front of a dark castle, larger then Hogwarts, way larger and darker.

" this is the place?" She asked herself as she walked into the castle.

* * *

Segato landed in a alleyway next to a phone booth. He walked into the phone booth " Sawn"

he said to the top of the phone booth.

"Welcome Swan... trainer of the Ministry of Magic...where do you wish to go?"

" the hold"

_...wonder why I'm still in the ministry?..._

He thought as the phone booth started to descend.

* * *

Chelsea opened the front door " mom? Dad?"

She opened it further and walked in to find the house empty.

_...where could they of gone..._

She thought looking around the house.

Everything in the house was the same, nothing seemed out of place.

She walked from room to room to find everything the same.

Chelsea finally found her room.

" my old room" she said with a smile.

All around her room was odd gadgets and magic inventions she had been working on.

Again nothing seemed out of place.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her through bag and started filling it with item's

that she thought would help her.

_...my dads old weapons...they could help..._

She walked further up the stairs to there room.

" mom? Dad?" she asked knocking on door.

The door slowly opened revealing the room dismantled.

"Mom? Dad!" she ran into the room to see the room wreaked.

The bed covers were torn and thrown from the bed, the dressers were cracked and had dents

in them, looked like heavy objects had hit them.

Blood stains covered one wall.

Chelsea instantly pulled out her scythe.

**So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new**

An odd cry echoed through the room.

She turned to the closet and opened the door to see her pleocarbos.

" Eau!" she said joyously.

Eau looked up weakly. Scratches and marks covered its his body and his skin was stretched

over his small stomach.

" Eau?"

* * *

Segato bent down and picked up a red feather, he was in his bird hold. He's birds sleeping

above. He snapped his fingers and the birds above disappeared.

He flicked the feather " that was easy"

"...for one so sly your slow.." a voice said from behind.

Segato turned " I got what I was coming for.."

Behind him stud Tom Bentur one of Fudge's Trainer " yes, but I got you... Rufus will love

this"

" Rufus Scrimgeour will never know I was hear" Segato said with a smile.

" really?" tom said with a smile.

* * *

Nicole walked down the dark and dingy hall. She could hear the dragons roar, they knew she

was hear.

_...Divinity which ones will help us..._

_**...all of them...there's around twenty...**_

Nicole began to walk down the stone steps when she heard someone walking behind her.

_...crap...

* * *

_

An evil grin spread across Segato's face, harsh winds began to circle around him stirring up the

feathers on the floor. Tom smiled " hiding behind your wind?...it wont work on me"

He suddenly shot into the air above Segato landing on one of the higher poles.

_...got you kid..._

He thought with a grin.

Tom shot a spell through the winds at Segato

A red explosion spread through the room.

Tom jumped down and grinned " stun spell...not even a dragon can get past one of mine"

His jaw dropped.

Segato stud there, his sword held up protecting his face, his face expressionless and his eyes

white. His blade glue bright blue almost white. His hair and cloths levitated, everything ( even

the dirt and feathers) levitated

**And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away**

" what the"

The feathers and dirt started to sink back down. His hair began to lay back down and his eyes

reverted back to normal.He smiled " you wont win"

Tom gritted his teeth " To' Latheson!" he yelled shooting a spell at Segato.

The spell hit dead center sending Segato back in the wall.

Tom smiled " get 'em"

Three large spiders descended from the ceiling. These were not ordinary spiders they

had no skin or organs for that matter. The spider was nothing but bones and vary large fangs.

Tom smiled.

The spiders began to wrap Segato in black web.

" Norse spiders...plunges one soul into eternal remorse" Tom said with a smile.

_... Nicole..._

why are you thinking about that whore?

._.. what? _

You... that's right

**Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another dayThinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say**

die...

kill...

you wont remember a thing...

_I wont remember... _

**I wont rememberI'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain**  
. ..that'sright your worthless

...mine

_...I'm worthless..._

there's no one you can trust.

..trust me...

**There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way**

_...forgive me Nicole..._

memories of her flashed through his head..memories such as

When he gave her the necklace or when he had seen her for the first time cry...he thought

about the night at the river and the night when Divinity returned...the first time they kissed and

the time he said goodbye...

**No giving up now, Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again

* * *

**

Nicole ducked behind one of the corners.

A tall man with black slicked back hair and a pail white face walked past the corner, his

face bold containing no expression. He had on a black outfit and a crimson red cape.

He passed with out looking at her, as he walked by the air was thin and Nicole's breath

seemed to be sucked right out of her.

_...who was that?..._

_**...the caretaker...good news is he's the only person around hear...bad news is he's a**_

_..vampire...ya I know..._

Nicole slipped out from behind the corner and began to walk in the opposite direction.

_**...there's another way into the dungeon down that hall at the end...he dosn't like to use**_

_**it the drgaon's down there are powerful and mean...**_

Nicole smiled as she walked down the hall.

_...good...

* * *

_

The spiders were just about done wrapping Segato, when once again a light began to shine

and Segato's eyes opened white.

**So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our goodbyes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way

* * *

**

Two large yellow eyes appeared out of one of the beams

_...well, well if it isn't the boy again...he's purified...hum.._

They blinked and were instantly gone.

* * *

The webbing dissolved away as Segato stud up. He looked away from the spiders at Tom

expressionless face.

Tom's face paled " Kill him!"

**No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again**

Segato looked back at the spiders and smiled, reverting back to normal.

Hepulled out the wooden sick, it turned into a long blade that curved at the end.

twisting it inthe middle, making it split into two swords,He smiled and held out the swords at arms length.

" huh there's no way your going to beat them with that?" Tom said laughing.

He gave a short laugh and dove under one spider catching its two front legs with the swords

hooks.

The legs were drawn back making the spider fall face first into the ground.

He got up " just did"

The other two spiders turned around and hissed. " get him!" Tom yelled.

**I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in**


	12. 12

Nicole walked down the dingy stairs into the dungeon. There were so many doors she couldn't

tell which one's had dragons in them.

_**...Divinity...where are the dragons?...**_

_...I can't tell... you have to use your instincts...remember vampires are impervious...so don't_

_use any spells...just stealth and hand to hand..._

_**..alright...**_

Nicole looked down the empty, dingy hall. Her eye caught site of the right door second down

from her. " there" she said walking to the door.

The door instantly swung open once she placed her hand on the handle. Inside was a large

room, well large enough to house a medium sized dragon, which is around thirty feet long.

A dark red dragon lay sleeping. Its horns long and uncut, talens thick with blood and dirt.

Its wings tucked close to its body. Nicole walked in and placed her hand on its neck. She

didn't black out or get dizzy. The dragons mind instantly penetrated her's knocking her back.

_...what is it!..._

Nicole stumbled back

_**...I've come to help...I wont to free you...**_

..free?...you wont me to help you?...

_**...no I wont to free you from hear...all I ask is that you do what I say for your sake and mine...**_

_...what do you need from me... how are you going to get me out of hear..._

_**...I need nothing...you may choose to continue to help me or I can send you to live in peace**_

_**In a valley far away from people...**_

_... why do you wont to help me?..._

_**..because you helped Divinity...**_

_..Divinity sent you?... you must be her tamer... please get me out of he_ar...

_**...Yes please hold still...**_

Nicole looked around.

" I can't send him with a spell, I have to find an object and send it"

She picked up a rock

_**...put this in your jaw...**_

The massive dragon lifted its jaws and she placed the small rock into its jaws.

_**... once you get there rest up and don't go anywhere...**_

_..all right..._

Nicole closed her eyes and envisioned the area where Divinity was. The dragon instantly

disappeared.

**_...I'm so glad that worked..._**

Nicole dashed out the door to the next door and began freeing more dragons.

* * *

Chelsea sat up and rubbed her head. " Eau?"

She looked around " Eau?"

Eau was no where to be found.

_**...I'm at Hogwarts...**_

_...Eau?..._

_**..yes..**_

Chelsea got up.

_...alright I'll be there soon..._

She was in her fathers closet.

" all right ...I'll just grab the weapons and then go back"

She walked over the back closet wall. " Anacardeum Life" she said pressing her hand to the

wall.

A piece of the wall disappeared and a door appeared. Walking through it revealed a long black stair case leading deep into the ground. Chelsea began to step through the doorway when

A crash echoed through the house. " Chelsea!"

Chelsea turned " Vern?"

Another crash echoed through the house.

" Chelsea run!" Vern yelled.

Chelsea turned back around and run through the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Bones were scattered everywhere.

Segato stud in the middle webs falling off him, swords barred. "Come on Tom you're an Arure... surely you can bring down a kid" Segato said.

Tom gritted his teeth and charged. He swung his sword at Segato, but was surprised to find Segato no longer there.

Segato appeared behind him " I know your getting desperate ... .your using hand to hand combat

that's unusual for you.."

Tom turned around and swung the sword once again hitting air.

" don't worry Tom...I'll go, but you wont see the last of me..." Segato's voice echoed through

the tower.

Tom turned back around and looked desperately around to find no one.

* * *

Nicole stepped into the last room to find the biggest dragon of them all. Its wing span was about four times as big as its body. The dragon was pure white, its long horns were black and its body thick with dirt. The dragon must of been the most dangerous of them all chains covered its body, its wings tied tightly to the floor. Its cell too small for its body.

Nicole walked over to the dragon who lifted its head and growled. She instantly opened her

mind.

_**...I'm hear to help you...**_

_...go away..._

_**...please let me help you...**_

_...your just the vampire...trying to trick me again..._

_**..no..Divinity sent me...**_

_...tell me then what is your name?..._

_**...Nicole...**_

_... can you get me out of these chains?..._

**_..yes... hold still..._**

Nicole lifted her hands, dragon fire surrounding them. The fire darted from her hands and surrounded the chains. The chains neither broke nor burned. " just what I thought..they are coted so dragon fire doesn't work"

She closed her fingers making the fire disappear. " what about ice?"

A thick mist covered the floor, the chains began to freeze. Nicole pulled her sword out of its holster and hit the chains making them shatter. The dragon lifted its neck as Nicole worked tiredly to brake the many chains.

_...you tell me why are you doing this..._

_**...because I know what its like to have your home taken away...**_

_... your home was taken away?..._

_**... my family... friends.. And home was taken away in one day... I got another chance and I'm**_

_**not going to let it happen again...there...**_

_...thank you..._

_**..hear take this and don't go anywhere when you get there...I'll be there soon...**_

Nicole put a pebble in its mouth and transported it away.

"Welcome" a voice said from behind her.

Nicole turned to see a tall vampire.

_...get out of there!..._

" I don't think your going anywhere" he said with a grin." I weighted for you for years.. Now I don't think your going anywhere dragon tamer"

Nicole turned " how did you know I was a tamer"

" simple, your dragon...vary strong dragon...determined to get out of hear the minute she arrived...she planned with the dragons...told

them they would be freed later... from that moment on I knew what to do..so I planed and weighted until you came..."

" why do you wont me so badly" Nicole asked as she reached behind for her sword.

" because of your essence; your power...I can see it now... strong, powerful."

" and you think you can suck the power right out of me?" Nicole said with a smile.

" why yes" he grinned showing a long fang " as we speak my power is draining your life force"

_...he's right vampires have that effect...you have ten minutes at the most..._

**_...fine..._**

She pulled out her sword.

_**..well then we'll make this quick...**_

The Vampires grin widened. A fog began cover the floor and all was quiet. Nicole jumped up and swung the sword to only slash the mist.She felt a hard object hitting her to the ground.The Vampire grinned wider.

" let the bodies hit the floor"

Nicole grinned her teeth " now you pissed me off"

The Vampire was thrown into the air by a strung gust of fire. Nicole darted up to see the vampire disappear into the darkness. Nicole through her hand into the air and released a stream of fire into the ceiling; missing.

" come on use up all your energy...your essence" a voice hissed.

Nicole couldn't even hold her sword up to fight by now.

_...Nicole!..._

_**...Ombra?...**_

_..yes..now quickly get out of there...step into the shadows...relax._

Nicole looked around the room, it was covered in shadows.

The vampire darted straight for her. Nicole quickly jumped back letting the shadows down her

body.

She relaxed herself and disappeared into the shadows. The vampire hitting the wall.

He quickly looked around not finding the girl. An odd echo of laughter surrounded the room

" come find me if you can...but you wont..."

Nicole darted from the room not making a noise, or being seen.

* * *

Chelsea landed at the bottom of he stairs that opened up to a cave. The cave was eluminated by a faint blue light. The walls covered with scythes. The floors with tables scattered about, some with bottles and beakers, others with weapons being taken apart or being shined. Below her feet was glass and below that was water. The water filled with her fathers creatures. She walked over to the far corner of cave were the glass was cut away just large enough for someone to slide into the water beneath. She quickly dove into the water and began to send her father's creatures away one by one.

Chelsea arose out of the water minutes later to hear the fight continuing

_**. I have to get out of hear...**_

She thought.

She quickly darted back over to the tables and found her mothers stash of weapons, a small bottle, a mask and a half black half white robe.

She rapped the robe around her, it was way too big. She snapped her fingers and the robe was fitted to her body, the end was cut short, not too short, but short enough to move quickly.

Next she uncorked the bottle and pored the contents on the floor. The contents were a silvery water. She lifted up her hand making the water rise and rap around her arm. The liquid formed a scythe and quickly turned to a solid scythe, with a liquid whip wrapped around it. Lastly she picked up her mothers mask, the mask was black with two end rib bones rapped around the left side. Once on the persons the left side of the face would be covered by the black mask and the other side would look normal from afar, but the eyes were black and the lips were thin and never moved. Inside the mask they could see clearly, but were not supposed to talk. This was an old warriors mask from Africa, the warriors would ware it and appear to be taken over tricking the other tribes.

Chelsea began walking out of the door when she noticed something her father had been working on, four small charms, one red, one blue, white, and brown. She quickly grabbed them and tucked them in the tie of her robe, because she had teleported the bag back to the hiding grounds.

She darted out the door and out onto the landing of the staircase to see two hooded figures fighting another hooded figure. She darted into the air swinging the scythe missing the figures by inches. The three turned around, surprised to see the new enemy. The figure looked up and instantly a whip of water struck them knocking two of the three down the stairs.

The third watched the two fall and then looked back at the figure. It put its hood down to reveal it was Vern. He smiled "good guess."

Chelsea removed the mask " it wasn't a guess, I know your movements...come on"

She put her mask on and darted up the stairs into her room.

The other two quick regained there balance and ran back up the stairs after them.

Chelsea through up her window and Vern jumped out. The two ran through the doorway and shot a spell at her, throwing her to ground and dragging her towards them; dropping her scythe as she fell.

She held out her hand making the scythe turn back into the silvery liquid and return to her. It rapped around her arm. She turned around on her back; still being dragged across the ground. The two began to laugh; a deep evil laugh. She raised her arm, the water shot out at the two figures; the water entered the twos mouth. They instantly stopped and began to choke. Chelsea was able to regain control, she stud and ran to the window. She trough her hands up into the air retrieving the water from the two. She jumped out her third story room to the ground finding Vern. She grabbed his hand and the two returned to the grounds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chelsea ripped her mask off and plopped down.

" so who were those guys"

Vern stared at the wolfs all lying about " my parents" he said shortly.

" Vern! You have to go back... I could of killed them!"

He looked down " what?"

"Before I jumped down they dragged me to the ground...the only thing I could think to do was attack them with this" she said pulling out

the bottle full of the silvery liquid.

Vern bent down and looked at the bottle " what is it?"

"It's my mothers scythe, it's a liquid until someone who has a high skill level with water bending can turn solid... I can- when your parents

attacked me I forced it down their throats and choked them- Hopping to disable them so I can get away!" she looked at him " I didn't

turn it solid! And I only did it out of fear- I'm sorry!"

He gave her back the bottle " it's alright, I'll be back"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Nicole sat down with Chelsea " what's wrong?"

Chelsea sat and stared at the grass " nothing-I hope."

Segato walked up to the two " were gonna have to weight one more day to do this...my animals have been too neglected and we could

all we could all use some rest."

Nicole looked up " we'll take two days"

"We should probably go see Dumbledore ...he'll be able to help"

"Yeah...we'll go see him tonight" Nicole answered " Segato go get the weapons and get ready."

Segato walked away, to gather the weapons.

Nicole looked back at Chelsea " you ok?"

Chelsea looked up " yeah- I better go and check on dads creatures"

She got up and walked away.

Nicole got up and dusted her pants off; the dragons seemed to be regaining there energy, they were moving to and fro.

Nicole got up and walked to the far side of the valley were a pack seemed to be gathered.

She walked up to one of the eldest she freed.

_...you said we would be freed..._

**_...I did...and I also ask that you be patient... I have to go free and free the land..._**

_...you did not tell us this that cold take days!..._

Nicole held up her hands

_**...it will only take one day... less if your clan wonts to help us...**_

_..this was all a trick...you wont us to help you and then your going to enslave us..._

Another dragon stepped foreword.

_**...I promise I wont...if your clan dose not wont to help...that is fine...**_

The younger stepped in front of the elder.

_...we shall help... the younger...the elders shall stay hear..all we need is some food..._

Nicole smiled.

_**..I am working on that...soon it will be her soon..promise...we shall rest for a day and plan on the next on the third day we will strike...**_

_...vary well..._

**_...good...rest for now...I'll be back with more_ _food soon..._**

_..tamer..._

Nicole turned around at the younger dragon.

_**...yes..**_

_...we shall not be considered your tamed?..._

_**...no...if do wont to join my team your welcome...but if you wont to live in peace at your new home your more then welcome...**_

Nicole walked back over to Segato who was talking with Vern.

" what's going on?" Nicole asked as she walked up to them.

Segato turned "where's Chelsea?"

" down with her creatures- why?"

Vern took off down to the ocean.

Nicole watched Vern leave and then looked over at Segato " what's going on?"

" Chelsea's house was ransacked...there was blood all over her parents room and Eau was hidden away in the closet" Segato said still

watching the mountains.

" we need to go to Dumbledore now" Nicole said firmly.

" it's still to light" Segato said looking over at her.

"We have to go now" Nicole said as she through her sword over her shoulder.

Segato looked over at her in shock " are you nuts?"

Nicole sat up and through the black ring attached to her ponytail over her shoulder " nope...I'm

going"

"Hold on I'm coming with you" Segato said running after her.

* * *

The two stopped at the top of the mountain and looked at the dark forest below.

"They'll be down there weighting for us" Segato said as his eyes searched the forest for movement.

" what time is it?" Nicole asked looking at the castle.

Segato flipped open his watch " almost one"

" so that means the students are just getting out of lunch"

" and?"

" the guards are expecting us around back because they think we'll be trying to avoid the students rush...so we'll head right for the rush"

Nicole said with a grin.

Segato looked over at her in aw " are you nuts?..that's crazy someone is going to see us!"

" no they wont" Nicole said with a grin " we'll look like normal students to them"

Segato's eye brow raised " what are you thinking?"

" a little spell... but we need Chelsea and Vern" Nicole said looking back at the valley.

"Vern?" Nicole asked as she flipped open her watch.

Vern's face flicked on the screen " yeah"

" were going to see Dumbledore...you two in?"

Vern looked over and then back " yeah were are you?"

" up at the high peak" She said and then shut the watch.

Within five minutes Chelsea and Vern joined the two. Nicole explained her idea and Chelsea as normal had the perfect spell. It allowed them to wear all there weapons , but they appeared normal to the students. The only problem was Nicole was impervious to magic, the problem was solved when the spell was cast on her clothes.

The four dove down the mountain and into the forest finding vary few guards. They rushed through the a secret door and joined the rush of students seconds later. Even though they hadn't been there for years and they were separated they knew where they were going; the only problem was the guards at Dumbledore's door.

They ducked behind a wall as two guards stud guard of the door.

" what are we going to do now?" Vern whispered.

" I have an idea, Nicole follow my lead"

Chelsea and Nicole walked out smiling and giggling. They payed no mind to the guards and turned a corner to the hall to the right of Dumbledore's office. Further down the hall about ten feet was the girls restroom, the boys was across the hall. They walked into the bathroom to find two slytheren girls in the room chatting away. Chelsea looked over " now what?" she whispered.

" make a distraction" Nicole mouthed.

Chelsea smiled " ok"

She snapped her fingers, water shot out of the fountain at the girls , drenching them. The girls screamed and ran out of the room.

" now what?" Nicole asked.

" we create mass chose" Chelsea said with a smile. " watch the door and on my mark run"

She raised her hands making water appear from every water spout and toilet in the bathroom.

The water rose higher and higher.

She started waving her hands; twisting them to and fro. The water began to shape and take form. At first it appeared to be a snake and then turned into a dragon form. The dragon began to react on its own. Chelsea continued to wave her hands, to control the beast. She looked back " ready"

Nicole nodded.

The beast had gotten so large it consumed most of the bathroom.

" listen when I let my hands drop run like hell, this thing is going to follow us, just run" she yelled over the sound of rushing water.

Nicole nodded again.

"NOW"

Nicole flung open the door and ran towards the guards.

* * *

Vern and Segato sat against the wall.

" why do they get all the fun?" Vern asked.

" this is fun?" Segato asked.

" yeah we could of knocked them out minutes ago and no one would know" he looked around the cornner " I hope."

* * *

Nicole darted past the guards, Chelsea not to far behind " run" she ran past them.

The guards looked over to see a water dragon rushing towards them.

" what?"

They whipped out there wands and shot spells making the water splash and the dragon turn into nothing more then a mirror puddle.

They looked over at the girls huddled in a corner.

" gee thanks...some slytheren girls created that monster...they went the other way when we darted out the door" Chelsea said, quivering slightly.

Their eyes narrowed and they looked behind them, down the hall the girls just came from.

They looked back " no they didn't"

A small black snake appeared on one of there shoulders.

" Mo didn't sense anything...and it takes an expert to control water like that and once you got it under control u cant be ore then two or tree feet away or it just falls completely apart"

Nicole sniggered " Mo what kind of name is that?...you think of that all by yourself?"

_**...Ombra...**_

_...Master..._

_**...come...I have a present for you...**_

* * *

Segato looked around the corner " fuck its Jin and Jun"

"Jin?"

"I cant believe I didn't recognize him..."segato said.

" he's one of the best...he uses the snake around his neck to control people and read there minds"

" we have to get them out" Vern said running from the hiding spot.

Segato grabbed the back of his caller " hold on a minute"

* * *

" you know that snake is awfully small" Nicole said with a large grin. She stud up and smiled " mine is much larger and 's only five or six years old"

Jin's partner laughed " you don't have a snake, its not in your profile"

Jin looked over at Jun dangerously.

" your right it's a basilisk" Nicole said as she began to walk towards the two " and he's just dying to meet you"

_**...ombra...**_

The wall behind Nicole became black with shadows and two huge red eyes appeared on the wall.

Jin and his partner Jun backed up with horror stricken faces.

_**...ombra I wont you to probe there minds learn all you can...keep them out until we come back to take care of them...**_

_...yes..._

The eyes flashed and disappeared, at the same time Jin and Jun's shadows beneath them consumed them into the floor.

" were did they go?" Chelsea asked as she looked at the floor.

" Ombra took them to find out what he could." Nicole said walking over to Dumbledore's hidden door.

Segato and Vern walked up to the two, " you have to be carful Jin and Jun are vary dangerous.."

Segato said to Nicole.

" that's why I wonted them" Nicole said with a smile.

The four walked up the stairs into Dumbledore's office and knocked three times once they reached the door.

Dumbledore's voice answered with a "come in"

The four walked through the door to see Dumbldore's office the same as it had been when it had left; Dumbledore sat behind the desk reading some scrolls, he looked up when the four entered.

" dumledore?" Nicole asked breaking the silence.

He eyed around to find none of the pictures in there portraits.

" yes... you four have created quiet a stir" he said getting up.

Vern grinned " we've only begun"


	14. Chapter 14

" what are you four thinking!" Dumbledore stormed " you cant just barge in and take over"

" we already have more then enough to take it" Vern said they sat.

" yes, there poorly feed and in horrible shape"

" Dumbledore, sir" Nicole said standing " we will take it back, we have more then enough power and were not just going to sit here anymore and let everyone walk all over us"

" do you think we protect you for your sake!" Dumbledore yelled " we protect yo for everyone else, when you four lose control you could destroy us all!"

" is that why our memories were eased the first time!" Nicole yelled.

Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment " back when Valdemort was terrorizing the wizarding world you four were the most powerful because of the stones, because you were so young your minds were open and your powers new so Voldemort tried to take you, he hired Mollos to do his dirty work. When you were just ten he stole Nicole and Chelsea-"

" and thats why my father went after him...not because he needed to because he had to..and he died" Nicole interrupted.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at her " yes"

"What about us?" Segato asked.

" you two Voldemort already had, when Vern's learned about the stone that there son possessed they gladly handed him over to Voldemort and some how Segato was trapped into his grasp as well. He turned both of you into monsters, he released the dark side of the crystal and let you two lose. That's why when Segato gets angry he turns into that"

" what about me?" Vern asked.

" Nicole's father was able get the darkness out of the crystal." Dumbledore said " Nicole's father was the leader of a small team, During the fight, Nicole's father was able to send Nicole, Vern and Chelsea through safely, some how during the fight he got rid of the darkness in Vern's crystal. Scar arrived safely with you three, but Segato was missing. Mallos had already transformed Segato and there was nothing that could be done, all they could do was knock him out and we had to contain him until he reverted back. We decided to erase his memories in a last ditch effort to never have that monster again. We decided to erase all your memories after that."

" so how do we get the darkness out?" Chelsea asked.

" I don't know" Dumbledore said simply.

" so what were some of the things we did?" Segato asked quietly.

"Destroyed buildings, towns, lives..." Dumbledore said .

He raised his hand and waved his wand. Before them a large mirror appeared; an image of a large city bustling with people and cars. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the image changed into a vast desert land appeared. A large crater was in the middle of the landscape. The city destroyed, the people vast gone, the vast greenery dried and gone no life what so ever.

Dumbledore once again waved his wand and the mirror disappeared.

" Segato and Vern did this on a rampage it was the first of many" Dumbledore said as he tucked his wand into his pocket.

" why weren't we told of this?" Chelsea said plainly.

Dumbledore looked surprised " why? Because you four were better off not knowing, your parents all agreed you would never learn the truth."

" we are still going to take the training grounds back" Chelsea said.

The four looked at her.

" what?" Vern blurted out.

" we have to, if were so dangerous we have to show were not that dangerous and once we do we'll have a better hold off against Mallos... the longer we stay here the more dangerous we are to everyone else and the closer Mallos is to us."

" if were so dangerous why were our memories revived?" Segato asked.

" because were still needed, not even the famous Harry Potter and his friends can knock out Voldemort's force" Nicole said leaning back, folding her arms " you were hoping to keep us quiet until Voldemort struck and then we'd rush in and help out and then once again disappear, but you didn't expect us to make this much commotion and take such drastic measures "

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a few more moments " you know there going to be expecting you four to try this stunt"

" we don't care...were ready" Vern said.

" not yet, I have a friend who can get your creatures back up and moving I'll have him visit tonight" Dumbledore said " give him a day, also I'll send out the elves with some food, there's an old passage that leads to the mountains, its down behind the old gargoyle on the second floor, take it back to the mountains. They should be there in a hour or two- oh yes Scar and Kaji aswell"

* * *

Nicole climbed out from behind the tree " long tonnel"

The valley was covered in darkness the creatures sat some a sleep, other sat up when the four walked into the valley.

_**... no worries food is on its way...**_

Within a few hours food and the friends of Dumbledore arrived. They began right away, after and during they were eating they groomed and trimmed.

By morning the creatures were we'll fed and sleeping peacefully. Scar and Kai lay by Divinity sleeping.

The four sat by a fire chatting. They had already packed and were ready to go when the sun began to rise.

"I found these in my fathers basement" Chelsea said pulling out the four charms she found on her fathers work bench. Each charm was a different color, one was brown, one was blue, one was red and the other white.

" I don't know what there for" she said flipping one over " my father was talking about making something that could control our powers" she held it up to the moonlight "these might be the answer"

She through the red one to Nicole, the white to Segato and the brown one to Vern. She kept the blue one for herself.

" hold on I have an idea" she said suddenly. Her face relaxed and she became vary quiet.

The three looked at each other.

Seconds turned into minutes and the three sat and began talking, Vern started to doze when the subject of spells came up.

Suddenly a smile spread across her face "yeah these are it!" She said loudly.

Vern fell back words off the log " wha-" he asked sitting back up.

" my father was making these so when we do transform we keep our minds."

" how do you know?" Vern asked.

" I asked his closest creature" she said proudly.

" lets hope that these work." Nicole said as she looped it through her belt.

" dose it know what happened to your parents?" Vern asked.

Chelsea's face saddened " no-no one dose"

" perhaps when we get the grounds ack we'd better check in on our parents" Segato said.

" good idea- come on lets get some rest for a while, the suns set to rise in three hours." Nicole agreed " I'll stay up- no worries"

The three said good night and separated for some rest.

* * *

Nicole sat and looked into the deep flames of the fire.

_**...my father died protecting me..**_

She thought with a sigh.

_..master..._

Nicole sat up.

_**...Ombra**!..._

_...Master..what should I do with the ones they call Jin and Jun..._

_**...bring them to me... you come as well...**_

_...yes..._

Nicole stud up and turned around to face the mountain wall covered in darkness.

Two large eyes appeared and then a body emerged. For the first time Nicole was able to see Ombra's full size. Ombra was just as big as Divinity, possibly even bigger. Ombra now showed that he was no ordinary snake, but a cobra. Red stripes lined his back; his collar was a crimson red.

The two fell from the shadows beneath Ombra's head.

_**...Ombra...you can control people right...**_

_...yes..what do you have in mind?...

* * *

_

Nicole sat by the fire once more, Ombra long gone and the two revived and returned back to Hogwarts.

Her head looked up at the full moon.

_...**maybe I shouldn't have revived us... why were we revived?.**_

_**.. I cant believe all this... I wish I can contact mom...**_

She realized someone was sitting next to her. She looked over to see Segato. " hey" she said with a smile " can't sleep?"

Segato smiled "yeah"

"I always wondered why we seemed to know each other" Nicole said with a smile.

Segato smiled " now we know"

Nicole looked over at him " you ok"

He looked over with a weak smile "yeah, fine"

" no your not" Nicole said with a smile, as she rapped her arm around his shoulders.

" how did you know" Segato said leaning his head on her shoulder.

" that was in the past, now that you know you can put it behind you so it doesn't happen again."

" I know it will though, I don't wont to do that again, knowing this creature is in me and every time I transform into it I become closer to turning into it." he said.

There was nothing Nicole could say, she sat speechless staring into the fire.

They were quiet for a few moments when Segato said " how are you doing?"

" fine... for some reason knowing why my father died kinda fills the gap into a lot of voids... and a lot of my questions were answered."

" I shouldn't be around you all.." Segato said lifting his head.

Nicole looked over at him " no, we were meant to be together, we somehow found each other three times when we were separated- on top of that we lost our memories"

Segato wrapped his arms around her pulling her close " I just don't wont to hurt anyone."

Nicole wrapped her arms around him " I'll make sure you don't"

Nicole looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips to his.

After a few seconds they pulled away.

Nicole stud up " come on we have to ready" She said with a smile.

Segato stud up " weight"

Nicole turned around to see Seagto embrace her and kiss her.

" get a room you two" Vern said lazily as he walked by.

The two pulled away, faces red.

" we ready?" Chelsea asked as she appeared from the darkness.

" everyone know the plan?" Nicole asked as she hoisted her sword over her shoulder.

The three nodded.

" you'll have until sunrise to take your positions, at sunrise we strike."

" ready?" Chelsea asked.

" ready" they answered.

" remember don't hurt anyone" Nicole said.


	15. Chapter 15

Fudge stepped out of the front door and looked around. " he should be here soon."

The woods surrounding the mansion stud still.

Fudge's eyes darted around.

" what's going on?...who's-"

Seth and his partner Marris darted from the woods.

"Boss!" He yelled almost falling as he ran " Boss! we have company!" he yelled.

Devil snare began to wrap itself around the forest closing it off in a wall of devil snare.

Fudge instantly shot his wand into the air sending up a flare.

A quiet laugh emitted from behind the snare.

The snare began to crack and break. A blast emitted, making the snare hiss and disappear.

Seth grinded his teeth as the smoke cleared. In the forest path stud Vern. His face changed, he now had deep red eyes and dark red marks from his cheeks to the end of his eye. He grinned, showing his teeth and long claws. His hair stud up, it was black with white highlights.

" get'em"

houndered of wolves darted from the woods where the devil snare had just been.

A harsh wind blowing from the west stopped the wolves. Two of Fudges men ran from the forest; one falling onto his face as soon as he made it out.

A boy stepped out from behind the forest line. He wore a large over shirt, his hair short, his face had two blue lines on his left cheek, one below the other. Behind him were two large back angelic wings.

He smiled " fudge.."

A huge wave of water washed through the forest throwing two more goons out of the forest. Another figure appeared once the water disappeared. Her hair was long and pulled back into a bun. Her face was expressionless and she wore a long sleeved blue kimono. It was cut short, the arms reaching past her fingers.

The figure lifted up its left arm revealing that she was wearing a mask. It was Chelsea. Her eyes were the same, but now two blue lines darted down from under her eyes.

A growling echoed as the Charcarotons pushed out the remaining guards.

The groups banded together around Fudge.

" Fudge I think its time we talked.." a voice said.

The group looked up to see Nicole on the roof. Like the others she too had transformed. She now had two white feathery wings, and just beneath the wings was another set of black leathery wings. A long black tail went down to the base of her feet. Her face had small black dots starting form her left eye and going down to the base of her neck. Her nails were long and when she grinned she showed she now had a long row of teeth.

" stop this at once!" Fudge yelled.

Nicole spread her wings and jumped down landing in front of everyone.

" we only wish to talk" she said calmly.

Two large pieces of devil snare appeared from the ground. " yeah right"

The snare darted straight for the four.

There was a large crash and the snare gave a hiss through the dust.

Nicole walked through the dirt, untouched. Divinity roared and beared her teeth. Revealing she was standing on the devil snare. She roared again; spreading her wings and flexing her massive claws tearing the snare apart. The snare hissed once more and shriveled up.

Another growl ensued Divinity's. The group looked up to see a large stone cat. The cat hissed and lunged for Nicole.

A object darted from nowhere, knocking the cat to the ground. Nicole looked back to see Chelsea atop of Divinity's head.

The cat tumbled to the ground, beneath it lay Chelsea's mask.

The cat got up and hissed.. Thousands answered, as cats began to crawl out from every corner of the mansion.

Loads more whistles ensued as Fudge's reinforcements arrived all with animals.

" attack!" one yelled, making the rest dart forth. Thousands of Cats lunged forth attacking.

Nicole looked back at the team. All three smiled and darted forth into the mass of mayhem. There creatures followed attacking the cats. Divinity roared over the sound calling forth the other dragons and the Charcaroton.


	16. Chapter 16

A icy fog covered the ground where bodies lay. The forest was silent, the only sound heard was the sound of Nicole's foot prints as she walked through the filed.There were few left standing, the few that were stud in aw at the massive amount of people. Chelsea and Vern stud on the fare end of the field.

" we should revive them" Nicole said to Segato.

Segato looked up " yeah...why did the cats come?"

" I don't know.."

Nicole darted up word lading on a tree branch. A smoking hole now where she stud.

The four looked up to see Rufus standing in the mansion doorway.

" what happened hear!" he yelled.

Nicole jumped down " attack..they're fine, this mist is healing them"

" why are you our hear?" he asked as he put his wand in his pocket.

" we'll talk about that later, lets get this mess cleaned up" Nicole said.

"Fine"

* * *

Rufus and the team sat in the parlor.

" so why did you four come back?" he asked as he lit a fire in the fire place.

" we wonted to talk." Nicole said.

" then why did you attack Fudge?"

"We know better then to show up at the front door...what are we going to say -Hi can we talk- what you did really upset us" Vern said sarcastically.

" breaking into the ministry wasn't the right way either" he answered simply.

Segato looked down " that was my doing"

" so what did you wish to talk about?" he asked.

" we wont back in... we cant hide forever and we don't wont to go back to the way we were" Chelsea said.

" of corse not, that's why we brought you four back"

" we?" Segato said.

" as minister I couldn't just revive you... lucky for me Dumbledore helped me with that." he sad congering up a cup of tea. " the only thing we did agree on"

"Why not?" Segato asked.

" because Fudge and his followers would have a cow. And thats one of the reasons you were put in office" Chelsea said.

" after you four were out of the picture Fudge went public saying he'd gotten rid of the horrible monsters- sense there weren't too many people who knew about you the public didn't really care. In fact many thought Fudge was wasting money and time."he said sipping his tea. " so what's your plan for here?"

" we wont back in..." Nicole said.

"And if you don't get back in" he asked over the brim of his tea cup.

" I suppose we would leave" Chelsea said.

" thinking things through is prof of a great team" he said as he put the tea cup down.

The four stayed quiet.

" I will take you four back, but I wont you under surveillance, I don't wont you acting rash"

Nicole nodded " fine"

"Perhaps you could answer some of our questions" Chelsea blurted out.

Rufus looked up " like?"

" about the crystal" She said looking him straight in the eye. " I know... you used to guard the crystal.. You know more then anyone."

"How did you figure that one out?" he asked.

" I remember reading about it in the library"

" alright-yes I did used to guard the crystal"

Nicole leaned back " alright then- why us?"

" I don't know... they crystals chose you...they decided to shader the crystal somehow the pieces formed and they were found with you children"

" what's the connection with these creatures?" Segato asked.

" normally a trainer begins to look like the vary same creatures they train. The crystal speeds that up and advances it. The tamers begin to become the creatures themselfs. Every different creature you train you become. For example Nicole sense she tames a white dragon she had a tail and white wings; the wings of a griffin.. And probably many more powers she hasn't discovered"

"Other then dragon fire is there any other way of disabling the cats?" Vern asked.

" the terracotsa? They are lost soles. Mallos takes those with no sole, ones who crave one thing and one thing only. He takes them and turns them into those monsters. They do his bidding - he premisses them that they can have there hearts desires- the only other way to get to them is to reach there heart..it might turn them normal."

"Some of them are just children" Chelsea said.

" those are his weakest ones, most of his army are children... the lost and forgotten children.. He takes children's anger and turns them into those creatures... some of them just might be upset at a parent because they were being punished... he senses that and goes to them... I believe the muggles call him the boogie man"

" so this creep goes around at night and preys on little kids" Vern asked.

" he also reaches adults too...those who have lost someone- those who are yearning for love, some of them are just too weak" Rufus said.

" do we ever know hat happened to my father?" Nicole asked.

" we don't know"

" and the rest of our parents?" Vern asked.

" we have no idea where Chelsea's parents are and Vern yours I suppose are with Voldemort"

" and my mom?" Nicole asked

" they are fine- they are heavily guarded"

" you don't mind if I make a visit?" Nicole asked.

" no, but you will ve to go on the ministry's terms, I'll let you know the date"

" what about training?" Nicole asked "are we still guarding Harry?"

" I don't know yet, the school year has just began- just continue training- I'm going to leave a team hear to watch you four, they will be reporting to me weekly, they shall be working under you four, Seth and his team do need some discipline."

Chelsea's face went pail.

" fine" Vern said

" they will be moving in right away" he began to rise " I will be back"

" we'll be weighting" Nicole said rising.


	17. Chapter 17

The four sat alone in the parlor " what are we going to do?"

It was late at night and all the creatures were asleep, ether high in the mountains or deep in the forest.

" I cant believe we fully transformed- I've never had that much power" Chelsea said.

" its these crystals, they allow us to transform when we wont"

" we need to make sure we don't lose those crystals"

"How did the cats find there way hear?" Nicole asked.

" better yet how do we get rid of them?" Segato asked.

"We need to talk to Rufus about that..I think we need to get some sleep, we'll get up tomorrow and start training and figuring out this shit" Chelsea said.

" alright" Nicole said getting up.

The four said good bye and then climbed up the stars to find a room. Most of the rooms were full of books and items. Only a few rooms were left for the guards.

Nicole plopped down onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Nicole sat up and looked out the window, the moonlight shone brightly into her room.

" Segato?" she asked rubbing her eyes. A figure flew across the moonlight.

Nicole flung open the widow and fully transformed. She jumped off the ledge and spread her wings taking off after Segato.

For the first time in a long time Nicole remembered the freedom of flight. She had forgotten how the wind beat against your face. Instead of flying with Divinity she was now in charge, she could do as she pleased. She certainly wasn't as fast as Divinity, but she was catching up on the figure.

" segato!" she yelled as she reached the shaded figure in front of her.

The figure stopped and turned around.

Nicole flew up to Segato.

" what are you doing up?" she asked with a smile.

Segato said nothing.

" Segato?" she said smile fading.

Segato had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pail.

He suddenly raised his hands and grabbed her arm. Nicole struggled to get out of the strong grasp. He smiled. " got you"

Damn ! ...I fell for it! I don't have my sword... I'll have to use magic..

Nicole raised her hand; dragon fire surrounding it. She punched the creature in the stomach releasing its grip.

Nicole took off toward the ground. She fell in between the trees flying as fast as she could dodging between the trees. Above her hovered the fake Segato.

...I'm coming into the open range..I have to finish him there I cant make it to the house...

Nicole counted the seconds until the range would open up. She figured every strategy she knew.

She came up with only four. One turn at the last second and louse him for a few minutes; but he'd be back and she couldn't make it back to the house. Two call Divinity; but what good would that do she has all the same powers. Three stop time; but only for a few seconds all she could manage right now was 40 seconds or four take him down.

She decided to go with four, she was in the mood for a good fight and this ass hole woke her up at two in the morning. ( Will thaught them to tell time using the sun and moon, incase they were ever to get caught out in the wilderness )

Two seconds before the forest opened up she suddenly flipped upside in midair and shot a stream of fire at the figure above. Catching him in rope of flames she suddenly bolted upright and dug her feet into the ground pulling the figure form the sky and throwing it to the ground.

The fake Segato skidded to a halt on the ground tied in the ropes. It stud, braking the ropes in a rage. Nicole walked out of the shadows of the forest " wanna play?" she said as her hands lit up dragon flames.

The creature darted for Nicole letting out a loud screech. At the last second Nicole spread her wings and did a back flip. At the same time she swung her leg out kicking the fake Segato in the face sending him back words.

The fake Segato's jaw was dislocated he stud his jaw hanging, making him look ridicules.

Nicole smiled " thought so... your just a cat in disguise; hoping to catch me in a trap?"

The creature grabbed its jaw and with a crack stuffed it back in place. It grinned " I was told to get at least two of you; kill u off one by one" he said with a high vice.

Nicole could no longer hold in her laughter " so that's why you didn't speak before" she said laughing. He looked irritated " shut up"

Nicole continued to laugh.

" SHUT UP" he said lunging for her.

Nicole dodged and grabbed his arm at the last minute throwing him to the ground.

" oh come on; you'll have to do better then that to catch me"

Nicole held out her arms, two large fire whips appeared in each hand. Nicole began to walk towards the cat, cracking the whip in her left hand as she did.

The fake Segato spread his wings and took off into the air.

Nicole smiled. With a crack of a whip the cat was once again caught in the whip and thrown to the ground. Nicole walked towards him " tell me how old are you?"

The cat looked up " twelve"

Nicole sat down " what's you name? Where did you come from?"

" my name is number 9908, code name is Darren and I don't remember" he said struggling.

" you don't remember anything about your childhood?"

" I was born to serve Mallos, nothing more nothing less."

" so you don't remember anything about your real parents, your human parents"

He chuckled " I am not human... I posses no human qualities or emotions, all I know is to kill"

" oh but you are human, and I'm sure your parents miss you vary much" Nicole said untying him " I'll make a deal with you, you help me learn more about Mallos and I'll try and get your memories back"

Boy 9908 sat up " I don't know Mallos will kill me"

" this mission was a suicide mission, he was going to kill you anyway, he wonts to learn as much about us and then he'll kill you"

His face changed from sad to horror stricken " he wouldn't do that, I was picked because I have the best scores in training "

" oh I think he would, he picked you to find out everything about us, you would come back and report that you lost and he would kill you...so what do you say?"

...Divinity come...

" how do I know your trustworthy?" he said with a tone of cation.

" we'll to a test and I'll do one" Nicole said with a smile.

Boy 9908 sat and thought for a moment, he had no idea how to tell. His ears suddenly picked up something coming from the mountains, flapping- the dragon!

He suddenly got up.

Nicole grabbed his arm " no its alright, she just wonts to meet you; don't worry" she said with a grin.

Divinity landed by the two. Nicole walked over and petted her nose. " its alright...come see"

The boy stud up; in training they told him that the dragon tamer was vicious, that she would saluter you. The dragon was just as vicious. Yet some how he found his body moving toward the dragon. He slowly reached up petted the dragons wet nose.

...well Divinity...you think we can trust him?...

...yes he is telling the truth... he is powerful...he will be fine...

Nicole smiled " come on lets get back to the house."

The boy looked up. She trusted him. Why was she being so kind to him, no one was ever so kind, this must be a trick. Yet he still followed her and the dragon back to the house.

At the house she turned around and smiled " we have to go through my room...the rest of the house is enchanted...sense I opened my window its no longer enchanted" she said spreading her wings and darting up to the window.

The two landed in Nicole's room.

Boy 9908 landed behind her as she opened the door and walked out into the hall. He ran to catch up with her. The house was nothing like madam Marouge had told them; this wasn't a horrible terror chamber. It looked like the normal houses that he had invaded. He looked at the girl in front of him her face had changed, her face was no longer happy and cheerful, she looked serious and a little mad. A shiver ran down his back and he began to question his decision. As doors began to appear in the long hall, hallways began to appear more and more. The girl took around four turns. They found them selves in a long hall with a large blue glass window at the end. Segato had added his own touches once they moved back in. Nicole looked over at the only door in the hall. On the door was a large door knocker in the shape of a bird; its wings spread far apart connecting to a large blue diamond. Encrusted around the diamond was a forgotten language that boy 9908 didn't recognize. She stopped and started to revert back to her normal self. " Segato get up and meet us at the library in ten" She stated quietly at the door. She turned and walked away. Boy 9908 stud and weighted for a responses, but when he got none he ran to catch up with her.

There next stop was another long hallway. This time the hall was covered in a low fog that smelled like the forest. The corners and walls were dark and ere. In the middle was a large wooden door. In front of the door stud a large stone wolf; well it looked like stone to boy 9908.

Nicole stopped and looked at the stone wolf " tell him to meet us in the library in ten"

The wolf stud still for a moment and then eyed boy 9908 with deep green eyes he hadn't noticed before. It then looked back and walked straight through the door without opening it.

The continued through two more halls until they reached a hall just before a large staircase. Nicole walked down the hall and to boy 9908's surprise it looked like a large aquarium. The walls were no longer there and he felt like he had stepped under water. Two large black and white cat fish swam above his head. A large sea serpent sat at the bottom sleeping, tired from his hunting trip. Schools of fish in a verity of colors swam around the tank. A blue dog swam up to the glass. On its head was a large back horn ( he thought it was a horn; it looked like one) its neck was lined with smaller back horns' all the way down to his tail. Between each horn was a white webbing. The end of its long tail divided into three, the white webbing between each peace. At the end of the hall was a large door surrounded in four large brass cat fish. Nicole walked up " Chelsea!" a rustle was heard " Chelsea library in ten" Nicole said. Nicole turned and walked down the hall " come on lets get to the library"

The two walked down the large stairway and stud at the foot of the doorway " why don't you change into a form you like, something that makes you comfortable...it might be a little odd to have two Segatos"


	18. Chapter 18

Chelsea was the last to enter the room. Inside she found Segato, Vern, Nicole and a small boy. He sat in a large chair by the fire place; he was thin with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a large green shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"So what's this about? What is this cat doing hear" Vern said with a frown.

"This is Darren... he's agreed to help up with Mallos if we help him get his memories back" Nicole said with a smile.

"No way!" Vern said.

"How do we know if we can trust him" Chelsea asked.

"Divinity likes him, that's enough for me" Nicole said shrugging.

"Rufus will kill him in a second" Segato said looking at him.

"Rufus isn't going to know because this will be his new form" Nicole said.

"Well what are we going to tell him when Rufus shows up and this kid is here" Vern asked.

Nicole smiled "that's the only thing I haven't figured out"

"Great"

"And how is he going to stay in this form" Segato asked.

"I can sustain a form for thirty days" the boy said suddenly.

"I could make something" Chelsea said, she began thinking.

"Why should we help this kid" Vern said in anger.

"Why not... We could learn so much about the cats...and Mallos" Segato said.

"how do we know this isn't a trap" Vern said.

" we don't" Segato said.

"We'll keep a close eye on him and at the same time we will start training him" Nicole said simply " in the morning he will train with Chris and his party , during the afternoon he will be with Chelsea in her lab, then head to Vern for weapons and Combat training, Segato for mental and magical and last at midnight we will unlock memories...Chelsea?"

Chelsea looked up from her deep thought.

" do you think we can talk about that device tonight" Nicole asked.

Chelsea nodded and left the room.

"Vern your wolves are in charge of watching Darren. He'll have the room down the hall from you will you show him to his room?"

Darren stud up " umm goodnight"

Nicole smiled " night"

" umm...Mallos was going to attack a family tonight... not you guys...maybe you know them?"

" who is it?"

" I don't know... he said he was going to get a new pet" he said.

" probably a trap" Vern said with a grumble.

Vern got up and walked out of the room with Darren following.

* * *

Nicole and Segato sat by the fire place talking. " so you think this kid is really trustworthy"

" yeah I do, the kid had enough power to resist dragon fire, he's vary powerful, but poorly trained" Nicole said.

" that could be vary dangerous" Segato said looking over at her.

" the kid is blind to his power and is lost he wont turn on us, this is a whole new world to him...hell there were teaching him that this house was a torture chamber, that we were horrible creatures and would kill him on the spot... to him his whole life was a lie"

" you invaded his mind"

Nicole smile " it was so easy...he left it open"

" you reading everyone's mind?"

"Corse not...everyone has been trained to close off their mind, and I would invade" Nicole said.

"Then I guess you cant read what I'm about to do" he said with a smile.

He pressed his lips against her's and grabbed her waist bringing her closer.

* * *

Chelsea sat thinking as objects floated around her head, some connecting together and then breaking apart shortly after, others just simply turned different colors.

There was a knock at the door and all the objects fell to the floor with a crash.

"Come in" Chelsea said as the objects began to once again levitate, but this time they found there rightful place back their shelves.

Nicole walked in " what have you come up with?"

Chelsea got up off her stool and walked over to a small cabinet "well before we entered the crystals into our bodies, I broke off a small piece, I'm wondering if it will work, if I join it to a simple object like a bracelet of beads, that might work. That might also allow him to change back into his old form or tap into its powers, but"

Nicole looked at the crystal " but what?"

"This crystal has to be kept pure and it might not take to him remember he has to be pure, but the cats aren't pure who knows what would happen, it could purify the cat or even make him stronger, I don't know"

" well the only way to know is to try, tomorrow we'll test it out" Nicole said as she took a seat next to Chelsea.

" how heavy a guard do you have on the poor kid" Chelsea said as some beads flew from the drawer behind her.

" Vern has two wolves outside his door and one in his room. Segato has a large hawk at the window. I sent in four wyverns, Ombra and Kaji... you know I've been wonting to ask you something."

Chelsea didn't look up " what?"

Like she even had to answer what, she already knew the quesrion.

" why aren't you upset about your parents disappearing?"

" if I know my parents there safe with Dumbledore, they probably staged the whole thing.."

" yeah but what about your-"

" it was amazing once she was fed she went right back to normal"Chelsea said looking up.

" the zigernot potion?"

" possibly, I was thinking Gigernot potion"

"So why would your parents do that?"

" they knew Voldemort was coming... I think your parents are next"

" I know, I just wish I could find a way to them though"

" just go...what is Rufus going to do anyway... ground you" she said with a smile " there all finished" she said holding up the bracelet.

Nicole took the bracelet " good... I think..I'm going to pay a visit to my mom"

* * *

Nicole walked down the hall to her room.

...I hope its not my mom...

She grabbed her large sword and her belt full of her throw stars and potions.

" Scar come on were going home"

Scar looked up from his sleep. With a loud yawn he got up and walked over to her.

" Ombra come hear" she said to the wall.

Two large eyes appeared on the wall. ...yes...

" please come with me...hopefully this wont take long"

...of corse...

Nicole opened a small bottle. A shadow darted into the black bottle.

" come on Scar let's go"

Scar turned into a black crow and flew onto her shoulder.

Nicole opened he door to the portal.

" going somewhere" a voice said behind her.

Nicole turned around to see Segato "Segato..I was-"

" I figured you go and see your mom after what Darren said"he said walking towards her " come on lets get a move on dusk is just setting there"

The two walked into the door and out into Nicole's room. " come on lets see what's going on down stairs" Segato said.

" hold on" Nicole said. She uncorked the black bottle letting Ombra out into the her dark room.

She turned to Scar " go find the other Griffins get them ready ... you two know what to do.." she said as Scar turned into a rat and scuttled out the doorway and down the hall.

" Segato no matter what happens get my mom and my brother out of hear remember what I said"

Segato nodded " and you"

" well if everything goes well we'll all be fine" she said as they walked out into the hall.

Nicole opened her window and looked outside. The street outside seemed empty. Nicole could see through that, ten wizards stud hidden away from everyone, two were at the houses across the street. Another four centered around the shadows of the houses. The only way into the house was the door and the only bush not in view of the guards was the one by the door.

Nicole slipped out the window " time stop" she whispered.

The air began to thin and the outside began to get cold.

She jumped out of the window and slipped into the bushes where she found a small device sitting at the edge of the bushes. She flipped open the watch "Chelsea"

Things slowly began to unravel, leaves began to slowly continue falling.

" yeah" a voice said from the watch.

" oh thank god...look ... what is it and ow do I get past it"

she held up the watch to the object.

" an orelero..it detects any movement and sends it to the ministry...even a simple shadow...use your stars, there coated with dragon magic, carefully slice into the edge of the box, that'll disarm it"

She snapped her fingers and everything went back to normal.

...great I have to disarm this with them around...

She took out a star from her belt and slowly cut into the small box. The box began o emt blue sparks and then fizzled out.

" good I got it" she whispered into the watch.

She closed her eyes and disappeared into her shadow. The shadow darted from the bushes and under the front door.

Nicole appeared in front of the door. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the wall " la connnais deou selpp" she whispered. She took her hand off the wall and a blue handprint remained for a minute then seeped into the wall.

" mom? ...John?" she asked as she walked down the hall.

The house was empty. Nicole walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table.

" hey mom!" she said smiling. Her mom looked up " oh hey!...what are you doing hear?"

She sat down by her mother " nothing just came to see you and John...where is he?"

" sleeping...he has to get up early for a field trip"

" I'm gonna go say hi.. I have get going"

Nicole got up when her mom grabbed her arm " no don't wake him up"

" don't worry, its cool" she said with smile as she removed her mothers hand from her arm.

She continued walking through the kitchen doorway. She suddenly stopped and turned " you know something" she snapped her fingers. Her mother suddenly began screaming and holding her arm. At firs the scream sounded normal and then it began to warp into a more gruesome and twisted cry. " you guys are getting stupider" she said with a smile.

Nicole walked out into the hall to find cats everywhere. "well" she said with an evil smile. Her eyes darted over her shoulder " scar.."

From the shadows griffins appeared, hundreds of them. She looked back at the startled cats

" attack.."

John and his mother sat huddled in the corner of his room. Four large cats stud at the base of his bed behind him stud an even larger cat. This one though stud on its back legs, its long arms dragged on the ground. Large spikes jetted out of its shoulders, back and arms. Two large demonic wings surrounded its entire body.

The demon laughed.

" that's no way to treat a mother and child." Segato said. The demons turned to find Segato leaning against the door frame.

The large demon grunted and turned towards him.

Segato smiled " my you are an ugly one aren't you"

The demons darted towards him hitting nothing but the door frame.

Segato sat on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed staring at the demons, a large smile on his face.

The large demon growled and headed towards Segato when the room suddenly became filled with smoke. Growls surrounded the room as they searched the room.

The room suddenly became fringed the fog sank to floor and the demons were able to see.

At the edge of the bed sat Nicole. She had turned into a demon. Her hair was black and had large curls, the tips were bright red. Her face was the same except her eyes were now golden and she now four large gleaming fang teeth to accompany her others. Instead of jeans she now wore a long black dress. Two large black wings sprouted from her back.

A low black smog covered the floor. She stud up and flexed her hand and its new long claws. The cat darted for her, but dropped the minute they reatched her feet. The large cat stared at her

" you…" he grumbled " you demon"

Nicole looked up in surprise "somewhat…why are you hear?"

"Mallos.. why-protect?"

" my family"

The demon grunted and turned around. He walked back in the wall and disappeared.

Scraping came from the hall out side as all the griffins and the cats slowly climbed the stairs.

" come on we have to get going" she said as she walked out the hall.

Segato was at the top of the stairs " Segato" Nicole yelled from the hall. Segato turned and ran for Nicole's room. Hundreds of cats ran after him. He passed Nicole grabbing her mother and John. Nicole stud in her place, a low black fog began to emit from behind her. She smiled as the cats stopped. Some of the griffins even stopped in there tracks, but were soon mauled by the elder griffins who knew to knew to keep moving.

Her hands became illuminated by a green light. She smiled and lifted her left hand. She suddenly grabbed the nearest cat by the throat. Smoke began to appear as the cat screamed. "don't worry this wont hurt…" she said as she dropped the cat on the ground. "much"

Segato grabbed the door and threw the two into it. " hurry get back to the house. The griffins darted into the room as well. As soon as every one was in there he slammed the door shut and ran after Nicole.

Nicole stud at the top of the stairs. The cats lay everywhere, no traces of the black smog.

"you killed them" she said as he appeared by her shoulder.

"no only dragon fire can do that" she said blankly.

"you still have one more thing to do don't you….you cant do it." He said.

"yeah" she said with a sigh

"you wont me to do it.." he asked.

"no… but I still have one more animal to get"

Segato looked at the bottom of the stairs. A small puppy sat at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at her " you cant get the puppy can you"

" no…" she said with a sigh. " I'll kill it…"

" I'll get it.." he said jumping down the stairs grabbing the puppy up in his hands.

"come on" he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

Nicole had reverted back by the time they were back at her closet.

Nicole took one last look around her room. She breathed heavy and clapped her hands tighter making a spark of fire emit.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole and Segato walked down to the end of the hall. As they opened the door a low voice reached them. "Nicole….what have you done"

They turned to find Vern sitting in one of the oversized chairs with a baby griffin resting comfortably of his head.

Nicole and Segato smiled "nothing…." They both said with a giggle.

Nicole looked over and saw her mother and brother on the love seat. Griffins lined the floor, all lay sleeping. "So now what?" her mother asked. Her brother sat still not moving, he stared off into the abyss. "Well you could stay hear, or you can move into town"

Vern gently took down the baby and put him on the floor "what are you going to tell Rufus"

"What!" Her mother looked over "your working with Rufus!"

"Indeed" said a voice from the hall "I won't to know what your gong to tell me"

They all looked over to see Rufus in the hall.

He hobbled over and sat by in one of the chairs "what are you going to tell me... that your house mysteriously burned down, hundreds of bodies lay there incinerated, we've have to mind wipe the whole neighborhood!"

"Well Rufus…I hid scar in the house, he told me the cats were there…so we went over there"

"Why didn't u leave it to us…?" Rufus demanded.

"Because by the time you would have gotten there they would be dead"

"How did your griffin get in?"

Nicole sat "when a child entered the house earlier this afternoon.

Rufus looked surprised "There was no kid this afternoon"

John shifted in his seat "You mean Darren?"

Vern's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he? He was spending the night!" John asked as he sat up.

Nicole smiled "don't worry he's out…we put him in a small room upstairs, we weren't sure what he knew"

"I don't know about this kid, but you three will stay the night until I figure out what's going on" Rufus got up out of the chair. "I wont you four back and ready by Friday, I have a few places for you to visit. For today I wont you guys to rest, the rest of the trainees will be hear in the afternoon." He hobbled out the room.

* * *

"So now what…." Her mother asked.

"We sleep." Vern said getting up.

"Not yet." John interjected "Who's Darren? and why did I say that?"

" Darren is one of my friends who's not really allowed to stay…. I kinda told your brain to say that.. so Rufus would leave us alone."

"NO!" he yelled.

The window behind them began to vibrate

"Why!...How!"

A large crack appeared in the window.

"Enough.." Vern said getting up.

He walked over to John "You" he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder "Are coming with me"

He walked out the room and up the stares.

* * *

"So your teamed with Rufus.." he mother asked.

Nicole sat by the fire with Segato petting the baby griffin "Yes.."

"But what about Dumbledore?"

"Don't worry.. Were only hear with Rufus because we wont to know what's going on with the organization"

" I see.." she stud up " so where are we sleeping tonight?"

* * *

Nicole woke up to see the sun shinning through her large scale windows. " man how long have I been asleep."

She went into her bathroom and climbed into the shower " to late.." she said with a sigh.

After the shower she changed into some jeans and a comfortable shirt. She brushed her hair and walked out into the hallway.

" man everyone is still asleep" she said as she passed Segato's door. The deep blue gem faded, slowly pulsing.

"I guess I better start some training" she said stretching.

She walked out the front door out into the open. "some running and then.. humm fire"

She ran off deep into the woods.

* * *

Segato sat up and stretched yawning loudly as he got up. He walked into his closet and came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

He walked through a small door to the left of his room leading out to his larger room. The room was massive, the floor wooden. Large pillars surrounded the outer edge, all of different sizes. A large window towered from the floor to the ceiling, illuminating the room.

Perched on one of the pillars sat his bird Agitorsi.

He walked over to the bird "good morning" he said with a smile. He looked up at Agitorsi " you in a good mood….? No rain today.." he asked walking over to the large window.

He turned his head "Wha- alright…how soon?" he looked back out the window " I'll go talk to him.."

* * *

Nicole sat on the edge two small dragons sitting on each shoulder, behind her sat Divinity. " enough training today?" she asked one of the dragons.

The dragon looked over at her and squeaked.

_… the other dragons wont to speak to you….._

Nicole turned around and looked at Divinity.

..**_what about?..._**

_….they just said to come…_

Nicole looked over at the dragon's den, smoke pored from the far corner of the den.

The two wyverns on Nicole's shoulder jumped off and ran towards the den.

Nicole sat up and looked at Divinity " come on lets go.."

She turned and ran towards the den.

A gust of air rushed over her as Divinity took off over her.


	20. Chapter 20

Nicole landed gracefully in a large valley, the walls towered above her. Within the walls was large cavers dug deep in to the walls. Nicole and the others often called the valley "The dragon's den

Out of the caverns appeared ten different types of dragons. Nicole stepped forward to meet the dragons. A large dragon stepped forward. The dragon stud on its' hind legs and slightly resembled the prehistoric Rex. Two large, brown horns extended from the sides of its head and wrapped around to mouth. It had large hands with large claws. The dragon had no wings or fans on its head.

Nicole walked over to the dragon and looked up at him.

_….yes?_

The dragon looked down.

_**….. You…. Why did you bring us hear?**_

Nicole smiled "to help you….set you free."

.. You think this is freedom? We live in caves… I used to own half of Germany… the other clans feared us…. But those humans came in and barred us in….killed us…. Now look were we are…

"You may leave if you wish…I am not stopping you… in fact you wish to go to Germany…I will take you"

The dragon looked back at the others and looked back at Nicole.

…_**we can not leave…. We no longer wish to sit in these caves anymore…we won't to fight…. We won't freedom**_….

"So you won't to join me?" Nicole asked looking around at all the dragons.

._**.Yes…. we know Voldamort; he has attacked our kind for years….**_

"Alright" Nicole said smiling "we shale begin training soon"

Nicole held out her hand and gently touched the dragon's soft torso. Instantly she learned the dragons' secrets. She removed her hand from the dragon and smiled. "Drachelaufer"

She looked over at a blue dragon behind Drachelaufer. The dragon had a pure white body, its torso and wings were a delicate blue. The dragon wasn't a normal dragon though; instead of a leathery skin the dragon had fluffy fir. Its eyes were a deep blue and its face fluffy almost like a goat. Its nose large and its eyes closer together, not like the lizard dragons.

Nicole stepped up to the dragon and smiled "Eis Drache"

She looked over at the dragon next to Eis, there sat a larger purple dragon. The dragons neck was larger then its body. Its eyes, ten times larger then a normal dragon. Between its eyes sat a small black stone. It stud on all fours and instead of wings jolting from its shoulders its large wings were attached to its long arms. Two large antennas jolted from the top of its head. Large fan like webbings appeared from its cheeks, and along its back all the way down to its tail.

"Your name is Nachtwanderer" she said petting its fluffy head. She turned to the dragon standing to the right "and you must be Keine Flugel"

The dragon sat smiling. The dragon resembled an oriental dragon. The dragon had no wings, but could fly. Two long whiskers jolted from the sides of its mouth. Its ears were large, but not as large as Eis's. Her tail was larger then its body with a huge blue hairy end.

Four more large dragons stepped foreword. " Dunkler Drache" Nicole said looking a dark dragon. The dragon was a dark red with a black belly and black horns. Its eyes bright yellow and its horns black. Sitting a pawn its back was five black bats. The bats had no feet only long tails with jagged hooks at the end. The bats wings were a florescent green along with its eyes.

"Purpurroter and Vogeldrache" Nicole said looking over at two other dragon's. One was a deep purple, with a silver underbelly. The dragon four large horns, two on the front and two behind its head. Next to

Purpurroter sat a winged dragon, the dragon was a light red, almost pink, with two large feathered wings that were larger then its body altogether. Vogeldrache had long, thick hair that started from the top of its head and ended in a long feathery tail.

Nicole looked behind the two dragons into an enormous carven in the wall. Out of the cavern stepped a large dragon. Nicole walked towards the dragon and smiled "Grober Drache….. My you are big"

The huge dragon walked forward and then stopped and bowed its head. Grober was huge, its legs and neck were thick with muscles. The dragon was a light brown with dark purple strips that lined its back and legs.

Grober lifted its head and looked forward, as he did a tinny yellow dragon jumped down from its shoulder. The little dragon's eyes were deep red. It squeaked with joy and flames burst from the top of its head all the way to its tail.

" well aren't you cute…you must be Kleine Feuerkugel.. What a little fire ball"

The dragon squeaked and jumped down onto the ground.

Nicole turned and looked at all the dragons. "well were going to have to start training soon….. so get ready."

* * *

Chris and his team walked through the door throwing down their luggage as they did. Chelsea and Vern stud at the top of the stairs to greet the team.

Vern smiled an evil grin "welcome"

Chris looked away and grumbled.

"Shut up! I heard that" Vern yelled.

Chelsea quietly looked over "you will be staying in the maid's corer at the back of the house. Your first task is to unpack and begin worming up. A small training section if you need it".

Vern finished "Ultimately you will have a main task and a few ones every day. Your creatures will be kept outside, you will find our rooms marked by stones on the door, you will NEVER enter the rooms, you will NEVER touch any of the animals that are roaming the house, your pets will NEVER mess with any of our creatures outside of this house, any other rules I remember I will tell you later on" Vern said crossing his arms. "Now follow me"

He began walking down the hallway out of there view.

Chris walked past Chelsea "I see you still need him to protect you" he said with a sneer.

A vase came flying from the dark hall and hit him upside the head.

* * *

Nicole walked in through the front door, soaking wet. "Wonder what's got Segato all worked up?"

She walked up the stairs to Segato's door "Segato?"

The stone was a faint blue and seemed to be pulsing.

She pushed open the door to find a dark room "Segato?"

The sound of rain pounding against the windows echoed throughout the room. Agitorsi was no where to be found in the room.

Nicole walked to the middle of the room and looked around; nothing seemed to be out of the normal.

"Why are you so sad?" She said talking to the dark.

Lighting struck the grounds illuminating the room.

Segato sat quietly, perched on a slightly smaller pillar. His head hung low.

"You shouldn't have entered my room without permission." He said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry….it was just raining so hard" she said softly into darkness.

"I was thinking" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see him illuminated in the moonlight, his face sad and sunken "About what? Can I Help?"

She reached up touching the side of his face.

He took her hand "No, things in my past are in the past"

She gently smiled "then stop making yourself sad"

A soft smile spread across his face, he pulled her closer, wrapping his hands around her waste. "Don't worry about me"

She looked up into his face "I already do"

He looked down "if only you knew"

* * *

"I don't care" she said nuzzling her face into his chest.

He looked quietly down at her.

Chelsea and Vern sat in a large room. The room was dark and damp, it resembled a forest. A large window revealed the rain and the moonlight. A large yellow moon faced the two. Chelsea sat on a small bolder, next was Vern, resting on the grass.

"You have to get over this fear. He can't hold a candle to you anymore." He said softly.

She continued looking out the window "I know… I just can't get past his eyes"

Vern looked over at her blankly.

"His eyes, so cold and un relentless" she continued. "The same eyes that stared blankly at me while they hurt you, the same eyes that don't care…."

Vern sighed "He cant hurt you anymore..It's time you pay him back"

She smiled and looked down at him.

Lightning streaked across the dark sky.

* * *

John sat up and looked over at the window.. " how long have I been asleep?" he mumbled. He lay back down " why am I so tired?" he closed his eyes and began to doze.

Ombra closed his eyes and retreated back into the shadows.

Nicole sat by the fire reading a large bounded book. Many books surrounded her. Chelsea sat down next to her "What are you doing?"

Nicole didn't look up "just brushing up on some spells and stuff" She turned the page "how are they doing?"

"Chris and the team are fine; we might finally be able to spar with them by next month. Your little brother and the boy are doing wonderful, there showing so much potential" she said with a smile "giving your brother a dragon was a great idea"

"I knew he would be a good tamer"

She looked over "Jin and Jun? Any news from the ministry"

"Well after the meeting I had with Rufus last week I don't think were ever gonna get back into Hogwarts. Apparently there is some new team in there. I'm glad there's someone else taking care of that. The cats though haven't been on the move though, something is up. There has been just enough attacks to keep them occupied, but there not on the move. I'm beginning to think there just around to keep us out of Voldamort's way. Darren doesn't know anything. And after what Rufus said last night I don't think we'll ever be close to that place again"

Chelsea looked over "What would that be?"

Nicole closed the book and sighed " he announced last night that all students from Te'jecton are separated into groups and now work for the ministry, they were divided into groups and given a number. The higher the number the higher the power. The group at Hogwarts is the second highest."

"Where are we?"

Nicole rolled her eyes " lets just say Chris's group is higher, were one of the lowest on the list"  
" what?"

" Yeah….were the laughing stock of the taming community" Nicole said grabbing another book.

" That's bullshit!" Chelsea said infuriated.

Nicole smiled " that's what I thought at first, but then Rufus announced that there will be a tournament held in four months. A sort of meet and greet for the community, and you know how you were talking about us getting some teams on our side."

Chelsea smiled " we could become the highest team and have the rest beneath us! We could create contacts! Perfect!"

" We need to start really buckling down though" Nicole said.

Chelsea clapped her hands in joy " this could be so much fun"

Nicole smiled " this will be fun"


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Four months later...

The four stepped into a large doorway leading to a small village full of tamers and students. In the middle of the town sat a huge arena.

Nicole looked down at her outfit "These are so stupid. They weigh like 40 pounds"

The group was dressed in official taming robes. The robes were gray with black dress robes underneath.

"Well, we have like three hours until we have to be out in the arena, what do you won't to do" Vern said looking around at the faces.

"We should go and get our rooms and then check in our creatures." Nicole said looking around.

Chelsea looked down at a piece of paper " were staying at a pub " Luckey's"

They walked through the town looking at all the shops. Finnaly finding Lucky's they checked into there rooms and decided to relax.

* * *

Nicole sat at the pubs bar sipping a butter beer when a group of boys came up.

"So this is group number 89. You're the ones pretending to be the famous tamers" One said with a grin.

Nicole looked up "And?"

"I hear you're not as powerful as you play off to be." One said with a smirk.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be number 89!" one said with a laugh. " Hell they put you last on the list. What happened didn't want to kiss ass to the new minister?"

Nicole set the glass down " and what number would you four happens to be?"

" Number 67!" one said proudly.

"Only 66 more groups that are better then you…humm thought the number would be more" She said with a grin.

"Why you little wench!" One said as he stepped foreword from the group.

She stud and eyed the group "Would you like to kick my ass now or in the stadium?"

" Why not now.." he said with a fist.

" Enough" his leader said " we don't fight girls only in the stadium…let it be"

The boy looked once more at Nicole and spit in her face before turning and walking away.

A small stream of smoke emitted from cheek as the spit evaporated.

_….Who was those four?….._

**….Pills and his group…. They tame fire….all of them….**

_… They seem nice….._

* * *

Chelsea, Vern and Segato sat and weighted for Nicole to walk up. " Come on Nicole were gonna be late." Chelsea said as Nicole arrived.

" Sorry" she said with a smile.

The four entered the stadium doors to see it full of people.

" So let me get this straight there is ten fights, until we reach pulmonary's"

"Yes, so stay put until then…lets not get cocky. Just play it out." Nicole said looking around.

The stadium was built roman style, large doors surrounded the grounds, allowing tamers beasts to enter the stadium. One person from each team would fight, winning would advance the team further and so on.

* * *

They stepped into the arena floor, the crowd cheering and booing.

"Let the first fight begin!"

They looked across the arena at the first group they would be challenging. There stud a young group of kids, Nicole realized from the school. " Yaz, Phil, Yun, and Chester" Nicole said looking at them. " Yaz and Yun are sisters, don't worry about fighting them… together they're deadly…apart there worthless."

" Chester?" Vern asked.

" strong…but as dumb as a rock" Nicole said with a smile. " Phill is slow, get him on speed."

Chester stepped foreword.

Chelsea looked over at Vern " wont a shot?"

Vern smiled and stepped foreword.

The crowds began to boo and laugh.

Vern continued to stare and grin.

"BEGIN!" roared through the stadium.

Instantly Chester ran head on for Vern. Vern simply began walking towards him.

Chester yelled and continued to run gaining speed.

Chelsea put her hand over her face " what are they doing" she moaned. " he's going to blow it"

Nicole chuckled "He really is stupid…"

Vern suddenly stopped and held out his hand. Chester looked up, a dumbfound expression on his face. He skidded to a stop, stopping inches from Vern's hand.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats wondering what Vern was about to do.

Vern laughed " man she's right you're an idiot" he swung his other hand knocking Chester upside the face.

Chester flew back into the dirt.

He smirked and began to walk back to the group. The crowd was silent for a minute and then began to laugh.

"He is such a show off" Chelsea moaned as she threw her hands into her hands, but suddenly he head shot back up in surprise " Huh?"

Vern stopped suddenly and jumped into the air as the ground beneath him collapsed.

Chester stud " Omo! Get him!"

A large rock snake darted from the ground. Its mouth open about to swallow Vern.

* * *

"a basilisk?" Segato asked.

Nicole smiled " no a rock snake…. They can shift the sand….about all they can do."

* * *

Vern did a back flip dodging the snake and landing gracefully on the ground.

"an earth shifter, eh?" Vern said with a smile "What kind of name is Omo….Sounds like homo." He bent down and placed his hand on the soft sand. " _Elcommer_!" The sand began to shift and turn into mud. The snake shifted from side to side unable to move. It let out a loud hiss as it tried to move.

"Your turn" a huge black wolf darted from behind him and bit the snake just beneath its mouth. The snake hissed and fell to ground with a crash. With lightning speed the wolf suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Chester.

Chester looked behind him to see the wolf and looked back to see Vern standing in front of him his arms crossed "Anything else?"

Chester swung and missed Vern. Vern continued to smile and laugh as Chester continued to swing. With lighting speed Vern ducked one of Chester's blows and kicked Chester full force in the chest. Chester flew straight back into the wall of the stadium.

The crowd began to cheer and clap as Vern began to walk back once more to the three.

"You're a show off" Chelsea said with a smile.

* * *

Nicole stud facing a large fox like creature. The creature just about consumed the stadium. The creature would have looked like a normal fox except the end of its six tails contained a large flame and it was about as big as umbra. Its eyes were bright yellow and its six tails whipped violently in as it snarled.

She smiled and looked up into the face of the fox "A fire fox…impressive….vary rare"

The boy atop of the fox's head, "Surrender" he asked with a smile.

Nicole chuckled "I said impressive, not scary"

She began to walk back into the corner of the arena.

The fox growled and smoke began to emit from its nostrils.

_…it's about to attack….._

Nicole held her hands in the air "You know spitting on me was a vary stupid idea"

_…One..._

Number 67 smiled "Come closer sugar" he said with a wink.

_….Two….._

A grin spread across her face as she looked up at him "I plan to"

" Now!" Both yelled.

At the moment the word was said the fox sent a flame of fire at Nicole only to hit a wall of fire.

An earth shaking roar echoed through out the stadium making the crowd fall silent. The trainers leaned foreword to get a better look. Some stud others sat on the edge of their seat.

A wall of flames covered the edge of the stadium. Number 67 leaned foreword to see a figure walking out the flames.

It was Nicole she was neither burned nor hurt from the fox's attack. She looked up as a roar echoed through the stadium. With a sudden burst the flames were cleared by two huge white wings. Divinity reared her head roaring once more showing her huge teeth.

Number 67 stepped back in shock "D- divinity…I thought that dragon was dead"

"What gave you that idea?" a quiet voice said behind her.

He turned pail "that means you- your alive and you four have really returned"

Number 67 turned back around to find no one.

He turned just in time to see one of Divinity's claw hitting the fox full force across the face. The fox fell to the ground shaking the whole stadium. He was thrown from the fox's head to the ground.

. Nicole stud by Divinity's foot smiling.

_…You're having too much fun…_

Number 67 stud, dirt and blood covering his body. "I won't give up yet" he panted.

Nicole smiled " spunk- I like" she said snapping her fingers igniting her hands in flame.

Number 67 flexed his hands igniting his hands as well "By the way my name is Alex"

"You may call me Nicole" She said smiling.

The two began shooting fire balls at one another. He suddenly opened his moth shooting a stream of fire directly at Nicole. Nicole smiled and waved her left hand making the stream change it's coarse and hit the wall beside them. "Oh come on give me more of a challenge"

"_She's toying with me"_ Alex thought.

Nicole raised her hand, as she did two large streams shot from her hands and landed on the ground with a thump. The flames began to recede as heads formed. Two flaming dragons arose from behind her.

"_Three dragons…."_ Alex mumbled.

The fire fox stud one last time, Alex on its head. Nicole stud on Divinity's, "So are you sorry you did that in the pub?"

Alex bit his lip "………Yes! I judged you. You four must be the forgotten team!"

Nicole smiled "I'll let you surrender and keep your fire fox."

"No way!" He replayed with a childish smile.

The fox spread its tails far apart. " It's time for an illusion.."

The tails began to move back and forth, side to side. The more the four stared at the fox the more the fox began to fade out of sight.

_….It's gone!..._

**No divinity! It's shrinking…**

Nicole jumped down from Divinity, instantly the stadium began swirling and moving. A creature came from behind and attacked Nicole scratching her. It began attacking from all directions, making Nicole crouch down in pain. The dragons began to twist and roar with pain.

Divinity roared and and dug her claws into the already turned dirt.

* * *

" It's an illusion!" Segato yelled

* * *

Kleine Feuerkugel popped out of the head of one fire dragons. It stared for a moment watching the scene. With lighting speed Kleine climbed down the dragon and to the ground.

Nicole crouched down holding her head, herface began to drain...her hands began trainsforming her teeth becoming vampire like.

Kleine stopped at Nicole and looked up at her, her eyes were white and her face was pail. The fire fox stud still the boy on top smiling. Kleine climbed up Nicole's back out of his sight.

Alex jumped down and walked toward Nicole.

* * *

"Nicole!" Segato yelled.

* * *

Nicole licked her lips her.. face amost fully transformed.

Kleine ran down to her hips and placed his paw on the mark of the dragon. Instantly the mark began to glow red.

Alex walked up to Nicole "There isn't anything you can do now."

Nicole stud up, her pupils returned to normal. She blinked a few times. She blinked a few times and then looked down at her hand. She closed it and then opened it again, this time a flame in her hand.

Looking back up she smiled "You almost had me"

Kleine popped over her shoulder.

"But now I have you….Boys.. or should I say Kleine,"

The dragons twisted and roared, they looked like they were about to explode. With an ear shattering crack the dragons exploded into hundreds of Kleine. The Kleine darted towards the fox igniting it in fire. At first the fox twisted in confusion, pain surrounding its body. It finally fell to the ground, burn marks and gashes covering its body. Alex looked back from the beaten fox. The Kleine evaporated and disappeared entirely

The crowd cheered and roared as Nicole walked off the stadium floor. And out the stadium.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole groaned and flopped down on her bed back at the tavern.

She closed her eyes and dug her head into the pillow.

Segato walked in "You feeling better?"

"Yeah….hurting some, my head is killing me."

He sat down on her bed next to her "I thought Ombra would protect you."

"My head was so confused…. a creature attached to me, like Ombra, was just as confused as me; luckily Kleine isn't as attached to me as Divinity so he wasn't affected"

Segato rubbed her back "So how did that happen…. How did Kleine do that?"

Nicole turned her head "Kleine are the purest thing to fire there is… he can spread in an instant...He transferred hear when he felt I was in trouble, like Divinity through fire…. But what I can't figure out is he touched the crystal and I was fine…everything was reversed."

Segato laid down next too her "He reverted it… Maybe he cleared your head, he took over, and I read once a creature touches your crystal your powers revolve toward that creature for a short time. That's what he did cleared your mind; in a normal state you can control many powers at once, but you were under a state."

He looked over to see her fast asleep. He kissed her and walked back out into the stadium.

* * *

Chelsea stud motionless as Chris stepped into the stadium.

He smiled and raised his arm making a large black vine burst from the ground behind him.

Chelsea smiled as she pulled out her black rod and Emu stepped from behind her.

She threw the rod in the air and cracked her fingers.

She held out one hand and caught her scythe as it fell back down to earth.

"You going to run like last time" Chris asked.

Chelsea smiled as she leaned against her scythe "Nope, I'm going to prove that I'm better then you once and for all"

He gave a chuckle and snapped his finger making his devil snare dart for Chelsea.

"Emu?" Chelsea asked looking down at the creature.

Emu looked back up at her and then back at the snare her eyes glowing yellow.

A wall of water darted up from the ground knocking the snare back.

The snare squealed and fell to the ground.

With a flash of speed Emu darted toward the laying snare, landing on the top of the snare and digging her claws into the roots thick skin. The root screeched as Emu's poison spread through it.

Chelsea darted for Chris swinging her scythe, but hitting nothing because Chris dogged.

"Come on, you have to be faster then the-" he was quieted when a boomerang hit him full force in the chest.

His body skidded to a halt in the ground.

Chelsea smiled as she caught the boomerang in her hand. The boomerang glowed blue and then reverted back to the scythe.

"You say I can't control an element" Chelsea asked raising her empty hand.

The ground beneath her feet began to crack and crumble as the water was sucked out of it. The water rose from the earth and into her raised hand. She squeezed the scythe in her other hand making it turn into a clear water. The water began wrapping around her arms like vines, the ends dropping to the ground.

* * *

Vern smiled "Water whips"

Segato looked over at him "whips?"

He crossed his arms and looked over at Segato "It's a new form of attack she developed. Kind of like Nicole's dragon flam, only instead of connecting the flame with her sprit to give it life; she connects them with her body, like extra limbs. The whips allow her to move freely and also call on them when needed. They can also disconnect and attack on there own."

"So what's the catch?" Segato asked.

"Unlike my flame witch only attacks once with all its power, the whips allow her to attack multiple times, but it takes immense focus and if she were to lose that focus at the wrong time the consequences could be deadly." Nicole answered as she walked into the stadium...

* * *

Another vine shot from the ground at Chelsea only to hit the dirt. With blinding speed Chelsea shot through the air at

Chris. The whips darting ahead of her to hit Chris. Chris jumped back as the whips hit the ground. Two more snares darted through the ground, wrapping themselves around Emu.

Chelsea turned " Emu!"

Chris laughed "Still can't win"

Chelsea turned back around "your cheep…using Emu as a captive"

"I do what it takes to win" Chris laughed.

Chelsea looked down, the water around her arms slipping into a pool of water on the ground.

The vine squeezed Emu tighter.

"He's trying to break her focus" Vern growled.

"Let her be, she's got this" Nicole said watching.

"Everything in life thrives on one element" Chelsea said looking up.

The vine holding Emu squealed and begins to wither.

Water began dripping from Emu's tail. Within seconds Emu's tail turned into water and with a splash fell to the ground.

Chelsea turned to Chris "devil snare might interfere with the mind, but we've been ready"

The water beneath Chelsea once again raised and attached itself to Chelsea's arm.

She waved her right arm making the whip crack.

Emu's body was now quickly tuning into water and falling onto the ground.

Chris growled as the ground beneath him began to crack. A hiss echoed through the stadium large black pod emerged from the ground. Chris stud on the head of the large snare's head. The snare's head was black with no eyes. It looked like a seed pod; only the tip contained a sit where its mouth was.

Chelsea looked up "See's long time no see, my have you gotten big."

The vine opened its mouth it shows just how big it was. The little slit turned into a huge mouth containing rows and rows of teeth.

Chelsea turned and walked over to Emu's puddle. She bent down and touched the puddle. The piddle shot up and began to form into a creature. A large dog formed no longer Emu, but a large creature, eyes black and claws huge. The water began to recede showing the new white Emu. Emu now had fur and no longer had the tail fin, but a normal dog tail. Her fur blowing widely in the breeze.

Chelsea turned back around "When Emu is forced to use that little talent she reverts to her land form."

"Now let's end this."

Large vines suddenly darted from the ground and shot at Chelsea.

Chelsea and Emu immediately darted for the vine head, whips trailing behind her. The two dodged between the vines and jumped up once they reached the head of the vine.

Chelsea landed gracefully on the vine as soon as her foot touched the vine the vine began to howl in pain. Large wounds began to open on the vine as it screamed.

Emu had attached herself to the vines base and was now sucking the water out the the plant.

Chelsea threw her arms into the air as the water whips hit Chris repeatedly not letting him attack.

Water began to wrap around Emu as the plant shrank and began to wither like the rest.

Chelsea attacked one final time and grabbed Chris jumping off the plant as it crashed to the ground.

Dust was thrown around the stadium as the plant tumbled to the ground.

Chelsea landed and threw Chris to the ground.

Emu landed at the other end of the stadium the water sucked from the plant now surrounding her. It began to engulf her as she began to change back.

Chris looked up at Chelsea " You destroyed my plant"

Chelsea walked over to him and bent down " You destroyed my life"


End file.
